Shattered Dreams and Broken Hearts
by wolfpack
Summary: A new character named Kat and her friend Tanya travel through time to persue a wish. They end up meeting Inuyasha and Kenshin. Sparks fly when Kat begins to have feelings for the characters but will she be able to tell them how she feels?A/U *COMPLETE*R
1. Him

I'm bored stiff so I'm going to re-write this story, adding more detail and correcting as many mistakes as I can. I can't tell you if I'll end up doing the entire story so for now; I'm just going to wing it!

Summary (incase you missed it):

A new character named Kat and her friend Tanya travel through time to pursue a wish. They end up meeting Inuyasha and Kenshin. Sparks fly when Kat begins to have feelings for the characters but will she be able to tell them how she feels? A/U COMPLETER&R

Well, here's the first chapter to Shattered Dreams and Broken Hearts! I hope you like it!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

_Shattered Dreams and Broken Hearts_

**Chapter 1 **(prologue-ish)

Sunlight pokes through the leaves of the surrounding trees and coats a red headed violet-eyed teenaged boy.

It had just snowed and with each breath comes a puff of frost.

His shoulders slump and his limbs begin to grow numb from the knelling in the snow.

His hair forms a curtain around his eyes, hiding his emotions from view.

He cradles the body of his love; the only thing that mattered to him in this world is dead... and he killed her.

The snow around them is stained crimson and their clothes drip the thick red liquid too.

His face is sporting a new bleeding cut that crosses over an old scar.

The scar and the cut have formed an X that will become legendary.

He unites her ebony hair and lets it cascade around him.

He runs his fingers through it and even though her hair is matted with blood, it's still silky.

The memory of his blade cutting half way through her body flashes through his head.

She had saved him and he had killed her.

The memories from the day's events begin to clog his senses.

(Flashback)

He had awoken lying on his futon, which was unusual since he usually occupied a corner of the house during the night.

Katsura had come in to report helpful news and was surprised to see his friend still sleeping.

Katsura told Kenshin of Tomoe's betrayal and until he saw what was written in her diary, he had refused to believe it.

Kenshin grabbed his swords and headed towards the mountain.

(End flashback)

Tomoe had pulled the dagger out of her husband's enemy when she fell.

Kenshin's sword had cut most of its way through her body and she could feel the life seeping out of her.

She didn't blame Kenshin though but when she tried to tell him this, she found that her lips were unable to move.

Instead, she used the very last of her energy to complete the mark that her former husband had left.

The birds twitter on making it seem as everything is right in the world.

Kenshin's famous X shaped scar drips a trail of blood down his face and the tears mix with the blood.

**(A/N:** Not much I could do in the way of rewrite for this chapter (I didn't leave myself enough room to do anything). I hope that I can redo the next chapters without as many problems! Well that was the first chapter to this story! Hope you liked it! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	2. Her

My thanks to REN for being the first one to review! Hope you've liked this story so far!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

_Shattered Dreams and Broken Hearts_

**Chapter 2**

She slipped the aged and crumpled photograph out of one of her pockets and looked at it like she had done so many times before.

It was her favorite photograph of him and she had had it for as long as she could remember.

The man in the picture had a sheepish grin on his face and had absently stuck a hand behind his head.

His long hair was auburn and had been tied up in a pony tail like the way he had always worn it.

His eyes were closed but she new their color by heart.

She remembered his eyes being a warm shade of purple that sparkled when he smiled and turned amber when he was angry.

His shirt, which was actually called a gi, was just a few shades lighter than his eye color.

It hung loosely over his small frame and he had one arm tucked inside it.

His pants/ hakama were the purest shade of white and they flapped freely about his legs in the wind.

It was a wonder how he kept them so white, there was never a day that she had seen a stain on them.

The man in the picture carried a reversed blade sword.

Most people would laugh at such a sword but she knew how deadly it could be if used properly.

The X shaped scar on his cheek stood out among all his other features and shone in the sunlight.

She used a finger to trace it.

A breeze lapped at the edges of the picture and the girl let out a sigh.

She had admired the man in the picture since she had first laid eyes on him.

His swordsmanship stunned her and his personality was one of a kind.

She felt as though she had known him all her life and would give anything to meet him.

A tear slid down her cheek leaving a moist trail and she wiped at it with her sleeve.

Giving a last glance at the picture, she put it back in her pocket and turned her gaze to the sky.

The stars shone brightly and she jumped when one streaked across the horizon.

She blinked a few times before closing her eyes and making a whish.

When she finished she stood up and went back inside.

**(A/N:** What? Haven't you ever wished upon a star? Gah, there was nothing I could do with this chapter either for a rewrite! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	3. Over the Edge

Ok, Chapter 3. I'm so sorry it's been taking me so long to do this! I've kept trying to get these chapters on, but it hasn't worked until now so I've decided to post chapters 2 and 3 today.

I'm also aware that this is marked under Inuyasha. He doesn't show up until some of the later chapters though… But there is a reason he's in here and as the main character (besides Kat and Kenshin). You'll just have to read and find out where he shows up!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

_Shattered Dreams and Broken Hearts_

**Chapter 3**

He was still mourning over his lost love when there was a snap of a twig.

He didn't hear it though; the only thing he could hear was the sound his sword had made when it went through his wife's body.

Leaves from a near by bush began to rustle and Kenshin still did not know what was awaiting him.

Forty men had been sent to follow and arrest him but the captain of the police knew that it was probably just a waist of time... and men.

The men had surrounded him and were beginning to load their guns.

Kenshin was beginning to feel the effects of his own massive blood loss and knew he had to get help soon but he just didn't want to move.

The men in the trees took aim.

Kenshin suddenly felt their presence and his eyes shot open.

He frantically looked around in the snow for his sword but it had been covered with fresh snow, which made it impossible to see.

He knew that he was in deep shit.

When he had turned his other senses back on he could smell gunpowder through the blood.

"FIRE!"

There was a defining sound as all forty guns sent their bullets flying.

Kenshin used what little speed he had left and tried to dodge the bullets.

There was a loud splintering sound as a bullet entered his leg and shattered the bone.

Two other bullets managed to loge themselves into one of his arms and many other ones had grazed his skin.

He lay there in the crimson colored snow not knowing if he could move.

He knew that if he didn't do something fast he would die.

The men in the trees began reloading their guns and he knew that he had to get moving.

Kenshin didn't know if he had any strength left.

The awful image of him cutting his wife in half and the thought that she had given her life to save him flashed through his mind.

The terrible memory brought new strength to his nearly useless limbs.

Kenshin would not let her die in vain.

He sat up, coughed up blood, and then continued to stand.

The first few steps he took were agonizing and it hurt even more when he began to run.

Most of the men had finished reloading their guns.

He had reached the edge of the waterfall's cliff.

Wind whipped at his hair and clothes.

"FIRE!"

His tripped and began to fall backwards.

A dull thud was heard when a bullet passed through his chest but he had fallen unconscious long before that.

The men saw him go over the falls.

They knew that he had to be dead.

There was no way that man could be alive since he had lost so much blood.

There was also the fact that no one had ever survived going over the falls....

**(A/N:** Muhaha! Just felt like being evil today. Also not much on this chapter to rewrite… **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	4. Forest of Dreams

Well, here's chapter 4. I hope you like it!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

_Shattered Dreams and Broken Hearts_

**Chapter 4**

"Yo, you ok Kat?" Tanya asked as she looked over her friend. She was acting stranger than normal and appeared to be sad.

Kat glanced at her best friend, "Yah, I'm just tired." _'Is it that noticeable?'_

Tanya knew that something was bugging her but also knew that Kat didn't want to talk about it. _'What could possible be bothering her this much?' _

The two friends had known each other since they were born and could always tell when the other was angry or upset. Whether or not one admitted to being upset was something else entirely.

Kat rummaged through her lunch bag trying to find something sweet. She was eves dropping on the group of people next to her just to give an excuse for not telling her friend what was bothering her.

"So, why are you so tired?" Tanya pressed for an answer.

Kat stopped looking through the bag, "I had to see the stars. They were so beautiful last night. You know me…"

Tanya sighed knowing that her friend was still not telling her everything. _'What's up with her today? It must be something really important…' _

"I gotta go to the bathroom, you coming with me?" Tanya asked while standing up and brushing off her pants.

Kat looked at her friend, glaring slightly. Tanya shrugged and began to walk off acting hurt. "Whatever," Kat muttered and followed. 'W_hy she needs someone to go with her is beyond me…' _

They made their way through the halls being careful not to disturb the other classes that were in session.

'_I hate having first period lunch. It's so annoying to have it right before PE! I wonder why we can't have one lunch period like all the other schools.' _Kat pushed open the door to the bathroom and walked over to the sinks.__

Tanya gagged at the smell and wanted to plug her nose but decided that it wouldn't make much difference. Instead, she opted for breathing through her mouth. This only made her want to gag more since the smell was so strong that it seemed to stick in the air and get in her mouth.  She muttered to herself and walked to a stall, checking to make sure that it was clean enough to use.

Kat let the water run in the sink before cupping her hands together and splashing water on her face. The water felt refreshing and she had hoped it would calm her nerves.

Kat hated keep the whole truth from her friend but if Tanya knew what she had been doing, then she would think Kat was crazy.

_'How many people in the world are in love with fictional characters? Wait… A lot of people are… And I just so happen to be one of them…'_ Kat sighed at the thought.

She hated to refer to Kenshin and his friends as mere cartoons; to her they were so much more than that. (**A/N: **Creeping you out yet? It gets less confusing later on!)

Kat kept her eyes closed as she reached for the paper towels to dry her face. Her hand stopped moving when she felt something brush against it. Kat gave up on searching for the towels and dried her face with her sleeve. She nearly had a heart attack when she opened her eyes.

There was no longer a mirror in front of her but a huge forest where the mirror had been. She turned around to see if she was still in the bathroom and found that she was. Kat reached up with her other had and stuck it through where the mirror had been.

She paused when she felt the same brushing sensation but continued to reach forward.

_'Wow!  No way is this happening! What happens if I go through?'_ Kat pulled one of her arms out of the mirror and used it to pull herself on to the counter. She swung her legs over the side and jumped down.

As soon as she had landed the bathroom disappeared. _'No! I forgot about Tanya!'_

"Kat? Where are you?" she heard Tanya ask. Her friend's voice echoing from somewhere.

"Right here!" came the dumb reply.

The bathroom reappeared and Kat could see Tanya through the mirror. "Look at the mirror!" Kat yelled.

Tanya turned around and gasped. She was just as shocked as Kat had been. Tanya could see her friend standing smack dab in the center of a forest. Without really thinking about it, Tanya climbed over the side and hopped down next to her friend. _'Ok, that was stupid of me to do…' _

The mirror once again disappeared and the two friends were left alone in the middle of a huge forest.

_'Perfect…' _

**(A/N: **Yahoo! I was able to add a lot more to this chapter in this rewrite! On to chapter five! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	5. Shikon's Betrayal

I'm trying to get all these chapters posted! Give me a break, there's 42 of em'. (Really!) And I see now that this will take forever to rewrite!

Review chapter… I don't know why I wrote this but hey, it had so do with the next chapter so w/e!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

_Shattered Dreams and Broken Hearts_

**Chapter 5**

"Inuyasha!" someone yelled as a demon plunged through the roof of the shrine. There was much screaming and running around.

The demon landed and covered his face to keep from inhaling dust. His golden eyes narrowed in the dim light and he grinned, the jewel was his!

Inuyasha walked over to the glowing orb and snatched it, flexing his muscles as some of the power entered his body.

In a moment, he was brought back to reality as his ears swiveled and picked up the sounds of running feet and familiar voices.

Inuyasha decided that he better get going and jumped out the way he came in. He began running away from the shrine, dodging arrows and smirking when he saw how bad the shrine protectors' aims were. He leaped over a wall and landed with ease smirking at how hard they wee trying to catch him.

_They'll never catch me! Not with the jewel aiding me! With this, I can now become the most powerful demon in the world!'_

Another arrow went sailing past his head and he just managed to miss it. His hopes began to dim and his nose wrinkled in disgust. _'I can smell _**her**_.'_

Inuyasha knew that sent anywhere. He knew he had better leave soon because Kikyo wasn't a very forgiving person.

"Inuyasha!" the miko yelled.

He had kept running but hesitated slightly when he caught the scent of blood. _'What?'_

Another arrow shot by him and grazed his arm. "Inuyasha, how dare you betray me!" Kikyo yelled.

_'How dare you betray me? Why are you shooting at me!?'_

Kikyo took aim again, determined not to let him get away. She let the arrow fly and it hit its mark.

Inuyasha grunted in pain as the arrow pierced his chest and pinned him to a tree. Pain shot up his arm and it felt as if his heat had just exploded. _'Why did she shoot me? You betrayed me Kikyo!' _He hissed in pain as blood began to pour from the wound. Normally, arrows didn't have this affect but Kikyo wasn't a normal human.

"Sister Kikyo!" a small girl yelled, "Sister Kikyo, are you ok? What happened?"

The little girl ran up to her sister and gasped when she saw that she was covered in blood. Kikyo had collapsed to the floor, her arrows spilling from her pack. She leaned against her bow for support.

"No I'm afraid that I'm not ok Kaede," Kikyo said and coughed up blood, "Promise you'll take care of the jewel for me?" Kikyo asked as her gaze moved over to Inuyasha, who was still holding it.

"Sister Kikyo! Sister Kikyo!" Kaede began to cry. The little girl gasped as her sister collapsed falling unconscious for the last time.

Inuyasha had slowly been loosing consciousness as well but had heard the conversation. Not only was he was crushed that his love had betrayed him, he was also angered that someone had hurt her. '_But who? It couldn't have been me, I'd never do this to her…'_

As he slipped deeper out of consciousness his hand loosened its grip on the jewel. It clanked to the ground and landed in a pool of blood.

"She's dead…" was the last thing Inuyasha heard before falling into a deep sleep.

**(A/N:** Sad huh? Poor dog boy! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	6. Crimson Falls

Whoo! Finally posting this chapter! This story now has more chapters and words in it than Secrets of the Shikon (a the first story I wrote, it was accidentally deleted when my dad was copying files)! Hope you like it, after all, I didn't write it to pass time, I wrote it for you!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

_Shattered Dreams and Broken Hearts_

**Chapter 6**

"This sucks," Tanya stated as she picked another twig out of her hair.

Kat sighed, they had been wandering around the woods for hours now and they were completely lost. Both of them had blisters and it wasn't helping that they hadn't had anything to drink or eat for quite a long time. Kat was still pondering over how this had happened when she stopped dead in her tracks.

Tanya was too busy picking things out of her hair to watch where she was going and bumped into Kat making her almost fall over. "Sorry," Tanya mumbled, "Why did you stop?"

"You heat that? I think it's a river!" Kat said as she took off running. Branches broke on her as she plunged through the forest, giving her many cuts and bruises but Kat was too focused on finding something to drink to care.

"Finally! I thought I was going to die of thirst," Tanya yelled as she followed her friend.

Kat stepped into an opening and let out a small yelp of surprise. The ground was slightly softer here and her foot had caught in a hole, making her trip.

"You ok?" Tanya asked, looking down at her friend.

Kat sat up and rubbed her butt. She smiled awkwardly, "Yah, don't worry about me. I'll meet you at the river in a second."

"Ok," Tanya said as she ran for the river slipping off her shoes and leaving them beside Kat.

Kat looked around. _'Wow, it's so beautiful here.' _She looked at the river and she could tell that it had snowed recently since some puffs of white were still left here and there.Kat decided to look around some more and began to walk up the bank of the river.__

Her feet carried her to quite a ways up the bank and her thirst was momentarily forgotten. She was admitting the bird's singing when something purple caught her eye. Her emerald eyes scanned the water where she had seen it and wandered over to see what it was.

Kat frowned when she neared the site she had seen it. She could see the speck of purple but couldn't reach it from where she was. Kat sighed and took off her shoes to wade in to the water.

She instantly regretted it and danced around a bit. _'Cold, cold, cold!' _Eventually Kat began to get used to the water but she couldn't help but notice how pink her legs had turned.

She waded out a little farther and stuck her hand out to see what the object was. Her hand grabbed the item and she pulled it out of the water.

It looked like a piece of clothing and was purple and red. _'How pretty, it's almost the same color as…'_

Kat lost her train of thought and gasped in surprise when she looked up.

A beautiful water fall greeted her eyes and was about three hundred yards from where she was wading. Kat had never seen one that big and she knew that she had to see it up close.

Kat waded back to shore and began walking towards the falls. Occasionally she would stop and look at a flower that seemed to stand out among the others.

She loved the scenery and wished she could live here forever…

"Gah!" she exclaimed. Her foot caught on something and she fell forward. _'Wow, I seem to be very clumsy these days.'_

She lost her train of thought when she noticed that she had landed on something soft and wet. Kat sat up and looked at her shirt. _'Oh great.'_

Kat looked down to see that the entire front of her white shirt was now covered in blood.

She looked down to see what she had landed on. _'A boy?'_He was lying with his torso on the sandy bank of the river, his legs submerged in the ice cold water. His brilliant fiery red hair was floating around him, grains of sand stuck to it, moving with each small ripple and wave.  

It was then that Kat noticed that the water around him was crimson and that she was standing in a pool of his own blood. She also caught sight of the wounds that had torn most of his upper arm off, exposing bone and muscle.

Her stomach lurched, she leaned over and vomited.

**(A/N: **Yet another chapter I was able to add a bit to! Yahoo! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	7. Faded memories

Its 10:50 in the morning on a Saturday and here I am posting chapters. (ß Big deal!)

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

_Shattered Dreams and Broken Hearts_

**Chapter 7**

_'Where did Kat go?'_  Tanya had started to wonder if her friend had left her. She had gotten her fill of water and was now wondering if her friend had ditched her. _'Must have taken a walk…'_

Kat wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She glanced at the body again and felt the urge to throw up again. Her stomach refused to stop turning.

The boy was covered head to toe with wounds and was very, very pale.

Kat wondered if he was dead but didn't really want to find out. She sat there wondering what to do until she decided she had better check to see if he was ok.

Kat reached out and poked him lightly, earning another flip of her stomach. _'He's so cold.'_

She looked at the boy and discovered that he was actually more of a man. Her emerald eyes scanned his body and she remembered the piece of fabric she had picked up earlier. Kat fished it out and looked at it.

The cloth was the same color as the guy's shirt and the red was actually blood. Kat dropped the piece of fabric and her eyes popped open. _'Grose!'_

She went back to inspecting his body and was shocked to see just how many wounds he had. _'Bullet holes?!'_

The figure's chest moved just the tinniest bit. _'He's alive?!' _

The man took another breath and his body began to shake as he coughed pathetically. A thin line of blood ran from the corners of his mouth and Kat reached up to wipe it away with her sleeve. _'How sad! What happened to him!?'_

She gasped as he opened his eyes. They were a brilliant shade of purple and seemed familiar somehow. Her eyes crinkled in confusion. His remained unfocused, staring straight through her.

"T-" the figure began to stutter, "Tomoe…"

"Who?" Kat asked but it was no use, the guy must have used up the rest of his energy to say the name. His breath evened out and Kat wondered who this guy was.

His clothes were shredded so much that it looked like he was wearing nothing but ribbons.

Kat moved so she could get a better look at his face but his hair covered it. Kat paused and turned deathly white. _'Red. His hair is red… his pants are white… his shirt is purple.'_

With one arm, she reached for her pocket and pulled out the picture, and she used the other hand to wipe the bangs away from his face.

She quickly glanced at the picture, then the guy, "K-Kenshin?!"

**(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	8. Healing

Um...uh… Let's see... Well, I got nothing to say except-

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

_Shattered Dreams and Broken Hearts_

**Chapter 8**

Kat held the picture in her hands examining it as she had never done before. She was still sitting in the water, limbs completely numb. The man in the picture didn't look exactly like the one in front of her but it was still the same guy.

Kat sat there stunned. _'I'm dreaming, this is all a dream!'_

**_''No, this is not a dream, it is a wish and it is only part of your wish.''_**

Kat gasped. That voice was not the same as her thoughts. _'My wish?'_

It suddenly dawned on her, that night she had been watching the stars she had made a wish and the voice was right, there were more parts to the wish...

"Kat! Kat where are you?" it was Tanya. She was walking down the bank in her direction.

"Over here, by the falls!" Kat yelled back unable to take her eyes from the boy in front of her.

A few seconds later Tanya came into view soaked from head to toe.

"What happened to you?" Kat asked, eyes managing to leave the boy before her.

"I fel-" Tanya trailed off when she saw what was behind her friend.

She turned white and looked at Kat.

"N-no w-way, i-is that w-who I think i-it is?" Tanya asked.

Kat smiled, "Yah it is."

_'Kat must be going crazy, how can she be so calm? She must know something I don't.' _Tanya's thoughts raced. "Ok, tell me what's going on," Tanya demanded.

"I'm not really sure but I wish there was something we could do to help this...guy…"

The two girls jumped when a bag appeared between them.

"W-what just happened?" Tanya asked.

Kat grabbed the bag and opened it. The bag was filled with medications, bandages, food, syringes, splints, thermometers and bottled water.

_'How does it all fit into one bag?'_ Kat continued to rummage through the bag until Tanya yelled, "OK THAT'S IT! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON!"

Kat glanced at her friend before continuing to look through the bag, "I told you already that I have no idea what's going on. I think that we're stuck in a wish I made."

Tanya cocked an eyebrow, "A wish?"

Kat ignored her until she found a book. Kat pulled it out and opened it. The book told you how to treat diseases and life threatening wounds.

Tanya watched her friend with interest when she pulled out a book.

"Can you find a lighter, some bandages and alcohol?" Kat asked.

Tanya stared at her friend dumbfounded until she realized that her friend wasn't kidding, "Sure."

After Tanya handed Kat the things she had asked for Kat mumbled a 'thanks' and continued to read the book.

When Tanya saw Kat pick up the lighter, flick it on and start to hold it up to the guy's wounds she asked, "you sure you know what you're doing?"

Kat kept at what she was doing and gave a slight nod. She held the lighter up to his skin to burn away any infections and help it heal better. She didn't know why the book said to do this when she could have just used alcohol, but she did anyway.

When the wound started to hiss, spit, and give off a discussing smell, it was too much for Tanya, she fainted.

**(A/N: **A strange chapter probably could have been written better but oh well! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	9. Experimenting Hut

Ok, here's what's going on. Kat made a wish and now she and her best friend are in some alternate universe where the characters of Rurouni Kenshin and Inuyasha live.

::yawns:: Starting to get tired, I think I'll stop at chapter ten for the rewrite today…

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

_Shattered Dreams and Broken Hearts_

**Chapter 9**

When Tanya woke up, she found herself in a one room shack. She sat up and rubbed her head still groggy. Memories of the day before came flooding back and Tanya grabbed her head to try to stop it from spinning.

She looked around and found that she had been sleeping on a futon. Tanya looked to the left and saw that their guest had been wrapped almost from head to toe in bandages.

He had a new set of clothes on and he looked much better.

Tanya glanced at the back wall and saw that Kat had fallen asleep against it. _'Strange, I thought Kat couldn't sleep sitting up. Did she stay up all night to watch him?'_

"Kat are you awake?" Tanya whispered.

"Not anymore," Kat mumbled as she cracked an eye open.

"How's our guest and where are we?" Tanya asked.

"I have no idea where we are. The book says that wounds as bad as his probably won't heal. I had to take fourteen bullets out of him. One of the places he was shot was in the chest and that's the wound I'm most worried about. His leg and arm were broken too. He also has a huge wound on his back and that took lots of stitches…" Kat trailed off knowing her friend was growing uncomfortable.

Tanya sat there not knowing what to say.

"You hungry?" Kat asked.

Tanya nodded.

Kat stood up and walked over to an empty spot on the right hand side of the room. She closed her eyes and Tanya blinked as a table, three chares and food materialized out of no where.

"I hope you like Ramen. It's my favorite food," Kat said while handing Tanya a bowl of the steaming noodles, "and I hope you know how to use chopsticks too."

Kat and Tanya giggled, they both didn't really know so Kat closed her eyes again.

Tanya felt a dull tingling sensation in her head and instantly knew how to use chopsticks she also knew the proper manners to use while using them.

Kat opened her eyes and smiled. The table had lowered itself and the chairs had turned themselves into large fluffy cushions.

Kat and Tanya crawled over to the table and sat there for a few moments before continuing to eat. Kat finished first and closed her eyes again.

Tanya began to choke on her food when she saw the room begin to change. A lamp appeared in one of the corners another one appeared on the table. Three more rooms were added one of which was a bathroom the other one a kitchen and the last one was a room for the guest.

Kat opened her eyes, "Like it?"

Tanya managed to swallow her food and nod.

"I'm going to take a walk," Kat said.

"Wait, where are you going? What am I supposed to do?" Tanya asked.

"Have you seen the bathroom?" Kat asked.

Tanya's eyes lit up and she bolted for the door.

_'Don't know why she likes to take baths so much.'_

(**A/N: **Kat has the ability to wish for anything she wants and it will appear. Me too tired to rewrite anymore today so this is it for now! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	10. The discovery of Dog Boy

Ok this is the last chapter I'm going to post today. Don't look forward to seeing any tomorrow since I'm going to Six Flags. I'm going there with my school as an end of the year celebration. My friends are going to drag me on Goliath @_@. I hate things with BIG drops and I've heard that Goliath has the biggest drop of any roller coaster in the world! Waah!  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kat lifted a hand to rub her throbbing temples.  
  
Images from the day before had come back and she felt light headed.  
  
Kat could remember seeing the ivory color of a rib sticking out of his back.  
  
It had taken most of the night to repair him.  
  
Kat was no doctor and had to wish a few times to understand how to do things but it seemed to have worked.  
  
Kat had become frustrated a few times since she had discovered that there was a limit to what she could wish for.  
  
She had tried over and over again to just wish his body back to normal but it hadn't worked.  
  
Kat sighed and continued to walk along a trail she had found.  
  
It was probably used by deer more than by humans but Kat didn't care.  
  
Through the canopy of leaves and branches she could see that there was a huge tree that was much taller than the rest.  
  
Kat could tell that the path seemed to lead directly to the tree and she wondered why. 'I wish I didn't have to walk so far.Eep!'  
  
Kat rose a few feet off the ground when a bike appeared out of no where.  
  
The bike was gas powered and the tank was empty but Kat knew that her bike would never need gas.  
  
She began to pedal and was surprised at how fast the bike could move.  
  
Kat loved the feeling of the wind flowing through her burgundy hair.  
  
In a few minutes Kat had entered a clearing in the forest and she realized that she had to walk the rest of the way to the tree because the ground was uneven.  
  
Birds twittered and sang in the trees and Kat was happy to hear them.  
  
As she neared the massive tree she got the feeling that she had seen it before.  
  
Kat reached the base of the tree and reached up to feel its bark.  
  
"Rough but smooth at the same time," Kat commented allowed.  
  
She began to walk around the base of the tree and stopped suddenly when she caught sight of something white.  
  
Kat began to run around the tree to see what it was even though she had a feeling that she already knew.  
  
Kat came around the side of the tree and doubled over with laughter.  
  
The white had belonged to something she would recognize anywhere.  
  
Kat didn't know why she was laughing but it felt good.  
  
After a while her sides began to hurt and she gasped for breath.  
  
Kat lay there panting until she could stand.  
  
She approached the tree again and reached up to get a hold of one of the vines that held him in place. 'This is not happening!'  
  
Kat used her legs to hoist her self up the rest of the way and came face to face with a familiar hanyou. 


	11. Wakey, wakey dog boy

Itai! I gotta get something for my aching feet and head. Goliath did a number on me. You know that ride, the one with the 255 (almost 90 degree) foot drop. Yah, that was the second ride I went on in the park today. I bought a picture of it and I still laugh at my face. Jasmine is sitting next to me and she looks like she's about to puke. After goliath, we went on that swinging boat thing then we went on spin out twice and then hung out on a bench on the merry go round. Well, being as stupid as teens are, we didn't think about the consequences of going on a huge drop ride then so many spinning rides. If we had gone on one more ride I would have puked. It was that bad. The lines sucked to! For god's sake, it was a Monday and there was a two hour line for batman!  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
His sleeping form was snuggled tightly up against the trunk of the Goshinboku and Kat could see the arrow that Kikyo had imbedded in his chest.  
  
'What year are we in? Has Kenshin met Karou yet? Has Inuyasha been pined to this tree for 60 years yet?' Kat wondered if she could pull the arrow out like Kagome had done but she also wondered if that was such a good idea.  
  
The last time Inuyasha had been set free he tried to kill the person who set him free.  
  
While Kat was thinking one of Inuyasha's ears twitched from her breath.  
  
Kat caught the movement and smiled.  
  
She lifted her arm and began to tweak the ear. 'So soft.'  
  
Kat stopped tweaking the ear and reached for the arrow.  
  
She gripped it and pulled.  
  
It didn't move. 'Figures.'  
  
Kat let go of the vines with her other arm and latched on to the arrow.  
  
She began to pull with all her might and the arrow began to move.  
  
Kat smiled until she realized that the movement was the arrow snapping in half.  
  
It broke and the force caused Kat to fall backwards.  
  
Her feet slipped off the vine she was standing on and she let out a yelp.  
  
Just as she was about to hit the ground she felt something grab her.  
  
"Didn't know girls were so clumsy," someone muttered.  
  
Kat had begun to think it was Kenshin who had saved her but when she noticed the clawed toes latched on to her arm she thought other wise.  
  
The toes released their grip and Kat fell the rest of the way to the ground.  
  
"Didn't know they weighed so much either."  
  
Kat grimaced as she moved to get up.  
  
Her back screamed at her not to move.  
  
She looked up and her eyes met the amber gaze of the hanyou's.  
  
Kat let out a small gasp.  
  
"What wench, you just going to stand there all day?"  
  
Kat glared at him and walked over to the tree. 'I wish.'  
  
Kat began to climb the tree.  
  
Inuyasha watched her with interest knowing that she was somehow different from everyone else.  
  
Kat reached him again and grabbed on to the arrow.  
  
It began to turn purple and pulse in her hands.  
  
Kat yanked it out easily.  
  
"Finally." Inuyasha flexed his muscles and the vines broke away.  
  
Kat yelped and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
Inuyasha was defiantly not expecting this and both of them fell to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha let out a muffled, "get off wench," and got a mouth full of fabric.  
  
Kat grimaced and sat up while yanking the fabric of her shirt out of his mouth.  
  
'Tastes like blood but it doesn't smell like hers.'  
  
Kat rolled off the rest of the way and stood up.  
  
"Well thanks for removing me from the tree I'll be going now." Inuyasha began to say when he looked at the girl.  
  
She was covered with dirt and dried blood and he felt sorry for her.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Thanks," Kat said.  
  
"No problem. Clumsy wench," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Kat had had enough of being called wench and yelled, "SIT BOY!" 


	12. Beads and bike rides

Ok, this chapter is shorter than most but.uh.yah. No comment!  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed purple. 'Since when did I wear jewelry?'  
  
Inuyasha suddenly found his mouth full of dirt and his face stuck in the ground.  
  
'Wonder how he likes his present. Good thing he didn't notice me slip it on.'  
  
Inuyasha stood up and spit out the dirt, "What was that for?"  
  
'He knows I did it?' "For calling me wench dog boy!" Kat yelled.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her, "Feh!"  
  
Kat stalked off towards her bike. 'I knew this was a bad idea!'  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Home!" Kat yelled back over her shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha flattened his ears. 'She doesn't have to scream so loud.'  
  
Kat staked off back in the direction of where she left her bike.  
  
Kat found it hopped on and began to pedal away. 'It seems harder to push this thing.'  
  
Kat looked back and screeched to a halt, "what are you doing?!"  
  
Inuyasha fell off the back of her bike startled.  
  
Kat watched him a second before starting off again.  
  
Inuyasha jumped on to the back of her bike again hoping that Kat wouldn't notice.  
  
Kat turned around again to see Inuyasha sitting on the back of her bike again. 'No use in fighting. I guess he'll just have to come with me.'  
  
Kat studied his face a second. 'Poor Inuyasha, he must be thinking about Kikyo. I wonder if he knows is she's dead.'  
  
His ears twitched in the wind.  
  
Kat turned around and continued down the path towards the hut.  
  
Inuyasha knew that she knew he was there and was surprised when she turned around.  
  
The way the girl looked at him surprised him.  
  
She looked concerned and seemed to know exactly what he was thinking about. 'Who is she and why does she seem to know me?' 


	13. Like ink on paper

Hah! I'm gonna get you Tanya! You poked me one too many times today and now you're gonna pay! Ok, so Tanya's crush is named Jason. He is Korean. He has spiky hair and today he was wearing a blue shirt. I asked her if she wanted to marry him and her reply was yes. So then I asked her what her kids' names would be. Her retarded answer was Angel. I was like.ok.  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Kat and Inuyasha got to the hut in one piece.  
  
They walked up the stairs of the hut each lost in thought.  
  
Tanya had gotten out of the tub and was sitting at the table reading the medicine book that her friend had used.  
  
She had heard them come in and turned around.  
  
Tanya let out a piecing scream and Inuyasha clapped his hands over his ears.  
  
"Geeze Tanya give us a heart attack why don't you!" Kat yelled.  
  
Tanya had begun to hyperventilate and Kat wished that she would calm down.  
  
The fast short breaths stopped and evened out immediately.  
  
Kat was puzzled until she remembered the wish.  
  
Kat walked over and sat down next to her friend, "you ok Tanya?"  
  
Tanya glared at her friend, "there's only so much I can handle Kat."  
  
Inuyasha walked in and started to head towards Kenshin's room.  
  
Kat watched him go and wondered if it was such a good idea to let him go in there.  
  
"Kat, who.what was that?" Tanya asked.  
  
Kat grinned, "That was Inuyasha, he's a hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha froze in the door way and turned around.  
  
Kat looked up at him and laughed.  
  
Inuyasha stood there totally confused.  
  
"Come here Inuyasha," Kat ordered.  
  
Inuyasha flinched and sat down next to them.  
  
"I guess you've already figured out that we aren't from here," Kat began, "we are from the future. My name is Kat and my friends' name is Tanya."  
  
Kat trailed off not knowing if it was such a good idea to continue.  
  
Inuyasha could tell that there was something that they weren't telling him and he was irritated, "Ok, what are you not telling me?!"  
  
Kat and Tanya flinched and exchanged glances.  
  
Kat sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Inuyasha we. we're. you are a cartoon. You, in our time or world you are nothing but ink on paper. We watch you on T.V. that's how we know your name."  
  
Inuyasha sat there a minute before cracking up.  
  
Tanya glanced at Kat and Kat sighed again.  
  
Inuyasha heard Kat sigh and realized that the two weren't kidding.  
  
He stopped laughing and turned pale. 'No, no way I'm ink?!'  
  
Kat crawled over and hugged him.  
  
Inuyasha tensed up.  
  
He didn't move but he also didn't return the hug.  
  
Kat let go and leaned on him, "What else do you want to know?" 


	14. Sits and sunsets

*Listens to Michaell Branch's new song Are You Happy Now? Looks up and grins, "What? It's a good song!"*  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Inuyasha and Kat sat there for hours.  
  
Tanya had gone to bed very early knowing that Kat would handle everything.  
  
Kat had told him about himself and Kenshin and their time.  
  
Through the whole thing Inuyasha hadn't said a thing.  
  
Kat had also told him about her wish but she hadn't told him the whole thing.  
  
When she was done talking the two sat there a while until Kat asked, "Would you like to see the river?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kat and nodded.  
  
They stood up and walked out side.  
  
The river was still cold but Kat took off her shoes anyway and walked into the shallow river.  
  
Inuyasha watched her go and sighed.  
  
It wasn't every day that someone told you your future.  
  
Kat had told him of the shikon and of Kagome, Kikyo, Naraku and every one else.  
  
She even had known when he turned demon and human too.  
  
Inuyasha sat down and watched Kat wade in the water.  
  
The sun turned the river pink and orange.  
  
Kat knew he was watching her and although it was unnerving she knew he had a lot on his mind.  
  
Kat let him watch her until she started to get annoyed, "Inuyasha."  
  
He looked up.  
  
Kat trailed off.  
  
She walked over to him and grabbed his arm.  
  
Inuyasha let himself be pulled up and lead into the river.  
  
Kat glanced at him then yelled, "Sit!"  
  
Inuyasha slammed down into the water.  
  
Kat knew it was mean but she had to get him to perk up.  
  
Kat looked around.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't surfaced and she was starting to get worried.  
  
She used her foot to search for him but her foot only found rocks.  
  
All of the sudden Kat screeched.  
  
Something had pinched her leg and scared her.  
  
She was so surprised that she fell backwards into the water.  
  
Kat could hear a stifled laugh.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kat glared back then began to laugh.  
  
Both of them were soaked head to toe.  
  
Kat grabbed Inuyasha's arm and he helped her up.  
  
They stood together in the river and watched the sun set. 


	15. Seeing the back of water

Twiddles thumbs and thinks of something to say. Nope nothing.  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
They stood in the freezing river and watched the sunset.  
  
It was one of the most beautiful ones they had seen.  
  
Kat turned to look at Inuyasha and was surprised to see him looking at her too.  
  
Kat blushed and gazed into his amber eyes.  
  
"Would you like to see something?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kat nodded and Inuyasha crouched down.  
  
She climbed on his back and before she could get a good grip he took off.  
  
Kat gasped and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
She buried her face in his nape.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and picked up speed.  
  
Kat was a little afraid of heights so she closed her eyes.  
  
"You won't be able to see anything with your eyes closed," Inuyasha stated.  
  
"How did-"  
  
"I can hear and smell it. Don't be so scared. I won't drop you," Inuyasha assured.  
  
Kat cracked an eye open.  
  
Inuyasha leapt with ease through the air and it almost seemed as if they were flying.  
  
Inuyasha landed in a tall tree and jumped down.  
  
Kat opened her other eye and slid off Inuyasha's back.  
  
He took her hand and led her to an opening in the trees.  
  
Kat peered out and smiled.  
  
They were at the waterfall that she had seen earlier.  
  
"Beautiful." Kat said.  
  
Inuyasha smiled too, "That's not the only thing that's beautiful."  
  
Kat blushed and glanced at him.  
  
Inuyasha flicked his gaze away from her and stared at the moon. 'The new moon comes soon.'  
  
Kat followed his gaze and looked at the moon.  
  
It was a large crescent and Kat couldn't tell if it was getting bigger or smaller.  
  
Inuyasha took her arm and lead her to the side of the falls.  
  
Kat stood there puzzled until Inuyasha began to step closer to the falls.  
  
"Wait-" Kat started but it was too late.  
  
Inuyasha had dragged both of them under the falls.  
  
He used his upper body to block most of the water so it wouldn't hurt Kat.  
  
This was one of the strongest waterfalls around.  
  
Kat gasped for breath and noticed that they were behind the waterfall.  
  
She looked around and was mesmerized by the site of seeing "the back of water" as some had called it.  
  
Inuyasha looked around too.  
  
It had been a long time since he had been here.  
  
This was his favorite place to come besides the god tree.  
  
The pattern the water made danced across the walls of the cave giving it the illusion that it was under water.  
  
Inuyasha liked this place since no one knew about it and even if they did they wouldn't be able to get through.  
  
The water coming off the falls was too strong for most demons. "Come," Inuyasha beckoned.  
  
Kat looked up at him and followed.  
  
Inuyasha lead her deeper into the cave and the deeper it got, the more dark and narrow the passage was.  
  
Kat could no longer see so she wrapped an arm around the hanyou's waist.  
  
"Close your eyes," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why, it won't do any good. I can't see anything anyway-" Kat stopped when Inuyasha put a hand over her mouth.  
  
Kat closed her eyes and let herself be lead deeper into the cave.  
  
They walked for a while winding turning and twisting in the cavern.  
  
Inuyasha came to a stop, "Ok you can open your eyes."  
  
Kat flicked them open and squinted.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat.  
  
They were standing in a cavern filled with sparkling diamonds. "I'd hoped you'd like it," Inuyasha said. 


	16. The colorfully wrapped object

Thank you so much neko-chan! You made my day with your review. I was in a bad mood since I've been so sunburned. I'm so red that I can compare to the color of a tomato. Wah, I probably gonna peel. I got this nasty blue stuff on right now that stings your eyes and is supposed to help with the burn but it isn't doing much good. Ouch! My arms got burned the worst and it hurts to move. The worst part is that I have to sit out in the sun again tomorrow! Someone save me!  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Kat looked around.  
  
She had to touch one.  
  
Kat began to walk towards one of the cavern's walls when Inuyasha stopped her, "Don't."  
  
Kat glanced at him.  
  
Inuyasha pointed a hand at the far wall and Kat's eyes followed.  
  
She spotted a large hole in the far wall and blinked in confusion.  
  
"This part of the caves belongs to a spider demon," Inuyasha stated.  
  
Kat screeched and backed up.  
  
Her back touched the wall and a loud scratching sound could be heard.  
  
"Who dares enter the Queen's cavern?" a voice asked as a head appeared from the hole.  
  
Inuyasha shot a glare at Kat, "It's Inuyasha, the hanyou. I have come back for what is mine."  
  
"Is that so? Well Inuyasha, you have come to the right place," The spider said while pulling the rest of her body out of the hole.  
  
Kat gasped then screeched again.  
  
"Kat shut up! You are going to make us go deaf!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kat glanced at him then backed farther into the wall, "I hate spiders!"  
  
"I can tell," Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have what you have came here for," the spider said.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to the spider and took a colorfully wrapped object.  
  
He tucked it into his haori and walked over to Kat.  
  
"Leave the same way you did last time," the spider said as she climbed back into the hole.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kat by the waist then walked over to the center of the cavern.  
  
He crouched down and leaped up using all his muscles to get through the hole at the top of the cave before it closed.  
  
They made it just in time.  
  
Inuyasha landed and let go of Kat.  
  
She gasped for air and felt sick to her stomach.  
  
"Are you ok Kat? I didn't know you liked spiders so much," Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"S-sit!" Kat yelled.  
  
Inuyasha got another mouth full of dirt.  
  
Snow still covered the ground in little mounds.  
  
Kat got up and began to walk over to a snow drift.  
  
She stopped suddenly when she spotted a small hut.  
  
Her gaze flicked across the ground.  
  
It was covered with dents and scrapes.  
  
She continued to look around and got the creepy feeling that she had seen this place before.  
  
Her eyes popped open when she saw red coating various snow drifts.  
  
Kat grew pale for she had a vague idea of what this place was.  
  
She continued her way to the largest drift and when she got there she thrust a hand in.  
  
Her hand touched something colder than the snow.  
  
She grabbed on to the object and pulled.  
  
As she pulled it out farther she let out a yelp of pain and dropped the object.  
  
Kat pulled her hand away and looked at it.  
  
A new line of blood dribbled down her hand.  
  
Kat used her other hand to pick up the object again.  
  
She drew it into her sight and feinted. 


	17. The blue ribbion and the twin swords

*Pokes arm* Ouch! *Eyes water*  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Kat awoke to the sun gleaming through an open window. 'Was it all just a dream?'  
  
She rubbed her eyes and stood up.  
  
"You sleep longer than the dead," a voice drifted from a corner.  
  
Kat groaned and Inuyasha stood up.  
  
He sighed, "You ok?"  
  
Kat looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"You kinda scared me when you seemed to drop dead," Inuyasha said while staring at a spot on the floor.  
  
Kat frowned.  
  
"When I noticed you weren't dead I decided that it would be ok to stay here for the night. Unfortunately, I had no idea that you could sleep so long," Inuyasha huffed.  
  
Kat glared but decided to let it slide.  
  
She remembered what had happened the day before and started to walk toward the door.  
  
"Wait, you'll freeze out there," Inuyasha said.  
  
He grabbed a blanket from the bed that Kat had been sleeping on and threw it at her.  
  
She wasn't expecting it and the blanket smacked her in the face.  
  
"It snowed again last night," Inuyasha stated.  
  
"Oh," came the muffled reply.  
  
Kat took the blanket off her head and wrapped it around her. Inuyasha followed her outside.  
  
She searched for the object again and was slightly surprised when her shoe connected with the metal.  
  
She bent down and gripped the object loosely.  
  
Kat pulled it up and Inuyasha cocked his head to get a better view.  
  
It was a sword.  
  
He snorted at the fact that the girl had feinted over something like that but paused when he caught the scent of blood.  
  
Kat was holding a sword covered in blood.  
  
Inuyasha knew that she had cut her hand the day before and could still smell the blood but this blood belonged to many people.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed again.  
  
The blood coating sword was from five or six people but Inuyasha could smell hundreds if not thousands more unique scents.  
  
The sword had been used to kill.  
  
Kat looked around more and discovered the sheath and the sword's twin.  
  
Kat was about to speak when she spotted something blue.  
  
Her eyes welled up with unshed tears.  
  
She walked over and pulled the blue silk ribbon out of another drift.  
  
The ribbon had been coated with blood and smelled terrible.  
  
Inuyasha smelled the salt from Kat's tears and caught a whiff of something he hadn't smelled before.  
  
The ribbon, the sword, and the surrounding land carried the scent of Kenshin's blood. 


	18. A slightly embarrassing moment

Ugg, so sticky. That blue goop sucks! Ouch, arms burning!  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Tears began to fall down Kat's cheek. 'Tomoe must be dead but then why did I find Kenshin at the falls?'  
  
Inuyasha had walked over to Kat and was baffled at why she was crying.  
  
He stepped closer and placed a hand on her cheek.  
  
His thumb rubbed away some of the tears.  
  
Kat's body began to shake with sobs.  
  
Inuyasha took her into his arms. 'I hate seeing people cry.'  
  
Kat leaned into his embrace and let her tears fall.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and let himself be cried on.  
  
When Kat's body stopped shaking Inuyasha looked down and found that she had fallen asleep.  
  
He sighed and picked her up bridal style.  
  
Then he leapt off in the direction of the hut.  
  
^_^  
  
Kat smiled and snuggled closer to the warmth. 'How soft.'  
  
Kat let an eye slide open to inspect what was so soft. 'Oh. I didn't know that Kenshin was so warm.'  
  
Kat popped open the other eye. 'What?! Kenshin? How did I get here?'  
  
Kat looked around and could see a bed lying about five feet away and could tell that someone had been sleeping there awhile ago. 'Was that my bed? Did I wriggle all the way over here? I must be doing some really weird things in my sleep.'  
  
Kat began to stand up but noticed that Kenshin's arm was wrapped around her middle. 'Oh. Perfect.'  
  
Kat tried to pry the arm off but the harder she pulled the tighter it got.  
  
Kat sighed. 'Poor Kenshin. He must think I'm Tomoe.'  
  
She felt so sorry for him.  
  
Kat finally knew the time she had arrived.  
  
The blue ribbon was proof that she had arrived right after Tomoe was killed. 'So that leaves Inuyasha. What part did I end up arriving in? Has Kagome come yet? Did we just barely miss her? I know I changed the future because Kenshin should have not have been found by me. How will I affect the future? Will Kenshin ever meet Karou, Sano, Yahiko or Megumi?'  
  
Kat kept wondering until the sound of the door sliding open interrupted her thoughts.  
  
Tanya entered with two bowls of ramen.  
  
She put them down and looked at Kat's empty bed.  
  
A puzzled look spread across her face until she spotted her friend curled up against Kenshin's sleeping form.  
  
"Hi Tanya." Kat began. 


	19. Let go Kenshin

I think I might start to slow down on how fast I add chapters. I need more time to do the sequel! Sorry this chapter is so short!  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Tanya was very surprised to see her best friend curled up against Kenshin with his arm wrapped around her protectively.  
  
Tanya glanced at her friend and noticed that it was an accident that the two were like that.  
  
She also noticed that Kat was in no real hurry to get moving. 'I wonder if she might-'  
  
"Tanya. A little help here!" Kat said.  
  
Tanya snapped out of her thoughts, "Sure."  
  
She walked over and grabbed Kenshin's arm.  
  
They both pulled at it but no matter how hard they tried it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Tanya, this isn't working. Go get Inuyasha and let's see if he can pry it off," Kat said.  
  
Tanya nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
She came back with a sleepy looking hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kat's bed and noticed she wasn't where he had put her last night.  
  
He caught movement on the other side of the room and moved his gaze.  
  
Kat watched Inuyasha survey the scene.  
  
She noticed that he looked a little more tired than usual too.  
  
Inuyasha spotted Kat lying next to Kenshin and felt something inside him stir.  
  
Kat was still watching Inuyasha when he spotted her.  
  
She looked at his eyes and let out a gasp of fright as the corners began to turn red.  
  
"Um. I-i-inuyasha, I could use your help on getting him to let go of me," Kat said.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes glowed red before turning back to gold.  
  
He sighed and Kat once again saw the tired look on his face.  
  
Inuyasha walked over and grabbed on to the arm.  
  
He began to pull and noticed that the other guy had a pretty good hold on her.  
  
He pulled a little harder and noticed the arm still wouldn't budge.  
  
Inuyasha frowned then got a better hold on the arm he flexed his muscled before pulling with his in-human strength.  
  
The arm began to move away and Kat wriggled free.  
  
Inuyasha let the arm fall and it landed with a dull thud.  
  
"You ok Kat?" both Inuyasha and Tanya asked.  
  
"Kat sighed then smiled, "Yah. Thanks for getting him to let go."  
  
Inuyasha grinned back.  
  
"Come on lets eat!" Kat said. 


	20. The Hut's improvements

An odd chapter but I hope you like it!  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
When Kat had finished her breakfast, she went back in the room that Kenshin occupied.  
  
Kat had brought in his breakfast and set it down next to him.  
  
She then went over and lifted his upper body on to her lap.  
  
Kat pulled the tray closer and forced Kenshin's mouth open.  
  
She picked up a spoon and brought it to his lips.  
  
Kat watched as the liquid from the soup she had made him slid past his lips.  
  
She then rubbed his throat to get him to swallow and repeated this until most of the soup was gone.  
  
Kat placed the spoon back into the bowl.  
  
She then proceeded to change his bandages.  
  
She started with the one on his face that covered his scar.  
  
The bandage came off and reviled that the wound had almost completely healed.  
  
Kat thought of putting another bandage there but decided against it.  
  
She sighed and pulled the picture out of her pocket.  
  
She glanced at the scar on the Kenshin in the picture then the real scar.  
  
Kat lifted a hand and used a finger to trace the cuts.  
  
They were deeper then she had thought they would be and the strange thing about the scar on his face was the fact that it had healed inward to form a small crevice.  
  
Kat took her hand away and placed the picture back in her pocket.  
  
She continued to change the rest of the bandages then stood up and carried the tray and the old bandages back to the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha and Tanya were sitting at a table having a glaring contest.  
  
Their feet dangled off the edges of the tall chairs.  
  
'I haven't had a really good chance to look at the kitchen yet. I didn't even know that I added cupboards.'  
  
Inuyasha had heard Kat come in and flicked his gaze over to her.  
  
Kat met it and cringed.  
  
Inuyasha had on a very frightening glare.  
  
He was puzzled at why Kat was cringing until Tanya announced, "HA! I won!"  
  
"NO! That's not fair!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
Kat giggled and set the tray down in the sink then she grabbed the bandages and discarded them in a nearby trash can. 'I wish.'  
  
"Gah!" Tanya exclaimed as a huge pile of board games appeared on the table.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard something outside appear.  
  
His ears also picked up the sound of another two rooms being added.  
  
Tanya hopped off the chair and whacked Kat, "Next time you make a wish, tell me when you're gonna do it!"  
  
Kat smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
Tanya and Inuyasha followed.  
  
Kat led her friends outside and watched as Tanya's face lit up and Inuyasha's take on a confused look.  
  
"Alright! Kat added a mega sized pool and water slide. I like the trampoline too," Tanya said.  
  
Kat smiled, "Inuyasha, a pool is something used for entertainment and the water is heated since its so cold out. The trampoline is used for the same purpose."  
  
Tanya walked back over to Kat and whispered in her ear.  
  
Kat nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
When she opened them her friends were outfitted in the most beautiful and expensive swimwear.  
  
Kat smiled at her work.  
  
"Does this make me look fat?" Tanya said laughing.  
  
Kat looked down at her self and found that she was wearing the bathing suit that she had wanted for so long.  
  
Tanya looked over at Inuyasha and burst out laughing.  
  
The hanyou had a bewildered look on is face and was using his claws to examine his new swimming trunks.  
  
"Come on," Kat said while grabbing Inuyasha's arm, "Last one in the pool gets to sleep outside!" 


	21. And you thought cats hated water

Tanya, you are so dumb! My story didn't end at chapter 20, it ENDS at chapter 42! I just haven't posted everything yet. I went to Sequoia yesterday and spent the night in a tent (yahoo).  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 21  
  
A dripping wet hanyou ran away from two angry girls who were chasing him carrying towels and shampoo.  
  
"But Inuyasha, if you don't rinse out the chlorine, your hair will fluff up!" Kat yelled.  
  
"I don't care! I'm not getting wet again! You can't make me! You'll never catch me!!" Inuyasha cackled.  
  
"Sit," Kat said.  
  
Inuyasha smacked down and made a large indentation in the soil.  
  
The two girls caught up with him and dragged the now dirt covered hanyou back into the house.  
  
They dropped him at the door of the bathroom and Tanya went inside to turn on the water.  
  
She came back out a while later and they grabbed Inuyasha again and pulled him into the enormous lake sized tub.  
  
Kat went to get a bottle of bath bubbles.  
  
She walked to the side and pored the whole jug in.  
  
In an instant suds began to form and surround Tanya and Inuyasha.  
  
The hanyou looked at the foamy stuff coming towards them and swiped at it.  
  
The stuff coated his arm and he began to panic and thrash about wildly to get it off.  
  
Kat jumped back in and waded over to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, its ok, their just bubbles!"  
  
Tanya was having a fit of laughter.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and let the foam surround him.  
  
Kat came up and scooped a hand full of bubbles.  
  
She formed a loop with her fingers and blew.  
  
Inuyasha watched as clear film began to form from Kat's hand.  
  
Inuyasha reached out and touched it.  
  
The bubble Kat had been blowing stuck to Inuyasha's hand for a second before popping.  
  
Tanya had snuck up behind the hanyou grateful for Kat's distraction.  
  
She pored a huge glob of shampoo into her hands and latched on to Inuyasha's silver hair.  
  
Inuyasha swiveled around and Tanya floated over to the other side of him since she was still hooked on to his hair.  
  
Kat grabbed the floating half full shampoo bottle and squeezed the rest of it out on to Inuyasha's head.  
  
Inuyasha jumped in surprise as he felt the shampoo run down his hair.  
  
He gave up trying to run away and let the girls rub it into his hair. 'I wish I had a picture of this.'  
  
Kat smiled as a framed picture appeared and latched itself to a wall.  
  
The picture showed all of them standing in the tub still in their bathing suits washing the dog demon's hair.  
  
Kat reached up to wash the top of Inuyasha's head and saw his ears twitch.  
  
Her hands twitched too. 'Must touch ears!'  
  
Kat's fingers grabbed on to his ears and began rubbing.  
  
"Ah! Kat stop! That foamy stuff is getting in my ear!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
Kat stopped and Inuyasha twitched his ears madly to get the stuff out.  
  
It wouldn't budge so he began to shake his head.  
  
His ear began to sting badly and he shook himself frantically to get it out.  
  
"Inuyasha stop!" Tanya and Kat yelled.  
  
He stopped once all the stuff was out of his ear and looked at the girls.  
  
They were covered in shampoo and bubbles.  
  
They glared at him.  
  
Tanya took a step forward and Kat mirrored her.  
  
Inuyasha had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to him.  
  
He tried to move but Kat must have made it so that he couldn't lift a foot.  
  
They came up behind him and lunged.  
  
Tanya grabbed one arm and Kat tangled her fingers in his hair.  
  
They started to pull him down.  
  
"Nooo!" Inuyasha started but it was too late.  
  
They shoved him down under the water and kept their hold so he wouldn't get away.  
  
Bubbles of protest came to the surface.  
  
Tanya and Kat let go and waited for him to come back up.  
  
Tanya started to wonder where he was but Kat had seen him play this trick before. 'What is he going to do this time?'  
  
Something red and white popped up at the end of the tub.  
  
Kat and Tanya moved over to go see what it was.  
  
It was a pair of swimming trunks. 


	22. Sweet and sour

Tanya, you suck! You said you'd come over! Freak! Anyways, here's chapter 22, hope you like it!  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Kat had a dark red blush on her face as she and Tanya walked out of the bathroom after getting dried off and changed.  
  
Kat rounded the corner and came face to face with a dripping wet hanyou.  
  
Kat's face got even redder and she dared not look down.  
  
Tanya came around the corner carrying towels.  
  
She laughed at Kat.  
  
Kat shot a glare at Tanya and grabbed a towel from her.  
  
"Kat it's ok. He managed to grab one of the towels," Tanya said.  
  
Kat's blush got even redder as she began to rub Inuyasha dry.  
  
Tanya used another towel to wrap his hair.  
  
They lead him back into the bathroom and Kat found a blow dryer.  
  
She plugged it in and flicked the switch on. 'I wonder how we have lights and electric sockets when electricity isn't used here yet.'  
  
Kat unwrapped his hair and began to blow dry it.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to see what was going on and smiled, "I have a better idea."  
  
He grabbed Kat around the waist, "see you later Tanya!"  
  
Inuyasha bolted out the door.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kat asked.  
  
"You'll see," Inuyasha sped up and his hair flapped in the wind drying itself out.  
  
He took her to the river again and set her down.  
  
"Inuyasha, why are we here?" Kat asked.  
  
He turned her around Kat saw another beautiful sunset.  
  
The sky was painted pink and purple and thin puffy clouds reflected the colors.  
  
Kat smiled and watched as the sun lowered itself.  
  
Inuyasha leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
  
Kat blushed again and nodded.  
  
Inuyasha's fire rat kimono appeared on him as the towel disappeared.  
  
Kat jumped when small lights began to appear around them.  
  
She turned her back to Inuyasha to inspect them.  
  
"Fireflies." Kat said, "How beautiful."  
  
She turned back to Inuyasha and was very surprised to find that his hair had turned black and his dog ears had disappeared.  
  
"You're human," Kat stated.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, "Yah. I forgot that tonight was the new moon."  
  
Kat walked up to him and stuck both hands in his silky black hair to make sure his cute dog ears were really gone.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her arms and lowered them, "I have something for you."  
  
Inuyasha let go of her arms and pulled out the wrapped object he had gotten from the cave.  
  
He handed it to Kat.  
  
She glanced at him before opening it.  
  
Kat gasped and she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"I was going to wait a while to give you this. but I decided against it," Inuyasha said while stepping closer to Kat.  
  
She looked from him back to the gift again.  
  
"It belonged to my mother. When she died my father had taken it back to the place it was made for safe keeping. The diamonds on the necklace are the some of the biggest ones in the world," he paused and picked up the necklace, "the necklace was made with demon magic and therefore it doesn't weigh a thing."  
  
Inuyasha unlatched the necklace and moved Kat's long burgundy hair out of the way so he could put it on, "My father gave it to my mother after they were married."  
  
He trailed off and closed the latch on the necklace.  
  
Kat user a hand to trace the jewels and was amazed at how smooth they were.  
  
Inuyasha was right, it didn't weigh a thing.  
  
"I have something for you too." Kat said.  
  
She pulled out a sword from behind her back and handed it to Inuyasha.  
  
"The tetsusaiga ." Inuyasha said.  
  
Music began to play.  
  
The song "Uninvited" by Alanis Morisette could be heard.  
  
Kat touched the necklace again, "Why are you giving it to me if it meant so much to y-"  
  
Kat was cut off by Inuyasha's lips.  
  
Kat closed her eyes and savored the kiss.  
  
Inuyasha tangled a hand in her flowing hair.  
  
The song in the background changed to "Perfect."  
  
They pulled apart and Inuyasha noticed that Kat was crying.  
  
She looked up and met his gaze.  
  
He could tell that something was wrong.  
  
She turned and ran. 


	23. Tell me what's wrong

Tanya finally came over and she's watching me over my shoulder. Uh. yah  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Kat ran along the coast in the direction of the hut.  
  
Her legs screamed at her to stop but she kept on running until she reached the hut.  
  
Tanya could hear her friend enter and went to go see what had taken her so long to get back.  
  
Kat ran up the steps of the porch and dashed past Tanya.  
  
"Wait Kat." Tanya trailed off when she saw her tears and something large sparkling form her neck.  
  
She stood there a moment before running after her friend.  
  
Tanya reached the door and tried to open it but the door had had a lock added to it.  
  
"Kat, what's wrong?" Tanya asked.  
  
Her only response was silence.  
  
"You can't stay in there forever you know!" Tanya yelled at the door.  
  
"Come on Kat. Talk to me. I thought we were friends." Tanya said.  
  
Kat listened to her friend talk on the other side of the door.  
  
Kat hated to do this to her friend but she didn't want to talk to anyone.  
  
"I thought we were friends." came from the other side of the door and Kat felt something jab at her heart.  
  
Tanya let a tear slide down her face.  
  
There was a click and the knob on the door disappeared.  
  
Tanya entered and sat down next to her friend.  
  
"So tell me what happened," Tanya said.  
  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha stood there on the river bank wondering what he did wrong.  
  
He kept thinking of the look she had given him before she ran off.  
  
The look had said, "Forgive me. It wasn't your fault."  
  
The last song that could be heard was "Isn't it ironic" after that no more songs played.  
  
And the only thing that could be heard now was the low buzzing of the fireflies.  
  
Inuyasha felt a wet drop on his head.  
  
He looked up and another drop hit his face.  
  
"Perfect," Inuyasha muttered, "just perfect." 


	24. Dream girl

One of my longer chapters. Thanks to those who have taken the time to review! *sings at top of lungs to michaell branches' new song 'are you happy now?'*  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Kenshin had been lost in the memories of his last few days with Tomoe.  
  
He felt like he was watching himself through a window.  
  
He couldn't touch anyone and no one heard him when he spoke.  
  
He could see himself sleeping while Tomoe wrote in her journal about the day's events.  
  
Kenshin could see himself doing the laundry and weeding.  
  
He could even see Tomoe when she had left him asleep and walked away to the place of her death.  
  
He had had to experience her death all over again and he had seen himself fall over the cliff but something weird happened.  
  
His dream went on rewind back to when Tomoe had completed the X on the side of his face.  
  
Form there the dream was totally different.  
  
He had set their house on fire and walked way from that place forever.  
  
He had fought a man named Saitoh and that man had lived to fight him again.  
  
He also saw himself wander and he watched as he met up with a strange group of people.  
  
There was one member of the group though that stood out the most.  
  
Her name was Karou.  
  
But who was she?  
  
Kenshin watched as the days passed by.  
  
He had kept his promise never to kill after the new era formed.  
  
He watched as he fought and won every battle.  
  
But then his dream changed to show the man named Saitoh again.  
  
Kenshin had fought the man again and lost.  
  
Then his dream seemed to skip a beat and it came to the date of May 14.  
  
He could tell that something was different about that day.  
  
He watched as the day wore on.  
  
His "future" self reflected on the past and he came the conclusion that the battousai was coming back.  
  
He watched as the girl named Karou met him at a spot surrounded with fireflies.  
  
He could hear himself tell her that the battousai was winning the inner battle and that he had to go back to Kyoto.  
  
Kenshin even watched as he hugged the girl then left.  
  
The girl began to cry and the dream began to fade.  
  
Kenshin felt sorry for the girl and angered that he had left her.  
  
Another part of him told him that is was for the best though.  
  
Kenshin then saw another girl with long brown hair and green eyes.  
  
The girl was looking at a picture of him and she had been crying.  
  
Kenshin was confused and felt that he should comfort her but he knew that he couldn't since his dream wouldn't let him.  
  
The dream faded again and Kenshin felt a stabbing pain in his chest.  
  
He looked down and a huge wound had appeared and was oozing blood.  
  
Kenshin then felt something push him backwards and he felt like he was falling.  
  
^_^  
  
His eyes snapped open.  
  
Kenshin was breathing hard as he squinted at the sun coming through a window. 'Is this part of my dream too?'  
  
Kenshin used a hand to check if he had a wound oh his chest but the thing he felt was fabric from a carefully wrapped bandage.  
  
Kenshin looked down and blinked in surprise.  
  
He had an arm wrapped securely around the same green- eyed girl from his dreams. 


	25. Wake up Kenshin

Ok posting 2 chapters today. I'm trying to speed this up so I can put out the sequel. 17 more chapters to post. This chapter was written to show two points of views at the same time so sorry if it repeats the same actions.  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Kat had been jarred from a nice dream by the movement of something next to her.  
  
"Go back to sleep." Kat mumbled to herself.  
  
Kenshin glanced at the girl in his arms and gave her a confused look.  
  
Kat groaned as the thing on her side began to move again.  
  
She reached a hand out to stop it from moving and it grabbed something that felt a lot like an arm.  
  
Kenshin began to move away from the girl when she grabbed his arm.  
  
He froze and turned around.  
  
Kat popped an eye open annoyed at what ever was keeping her from sleeping and saw that her hand was closed around an arm.  
  
Kenshin watched as the girl opened an eye and look at his arm.  
  
Kat looked up to see who the arm belonged to and gasped when her eyes met with a pair of purple ones. 'Did I accidentally wish for Inuyasha to be human?'  
  
Kenshin was surprised when the girl met his gaze and he had to smile at her confused look.  
  
Kat's eyes moved from his eyes to his right cheek.  
  
Kat instantly let go of his arm and was about to scream form surprise when a calloused hand clamped itself over her mouth.  
  
Kenshin was still watching her until she had seen the scar on his face.  
  
He could tell that she was about to scream so he placed a hand over her mouth.  
  
Kenshin could tell that there were others in the house and he didn't want to wake them up.  
  
Kat looked at the hand that covered her mouth and began to pry it off.  
  
Kenshin could feel the girl trying to move his hand away and his eyes flashed gold.  
  
Kat stopped trying to pull the hand away when she saw his eyes change colors.  
  
Kenshin could feel the presence of someone very powerful nearby and he wondered if it could be a trap.  
  
He looked around for his swords but found none.  
  
Kenshin turned his golden gaze back to the girl and asked, "Where are my swords?"  
  
Kat had watched him look around the room and was surprised at his question.  
  
He lifted his hand from her mouth.  
  
"On the table in the main room," Kat replied knowing that she had better tell him anything he wanted.  
  
Kenshin began to walk towards the door when the girl stopped him, "Kenshin, where are you going?"  
  
He froze and turned to glare at the girl, "How do you know my name?"  
  
Kat cringed at the harshness of his words.  
  
Kenshin could see her shrink away and he saw that she was somewhat hurt by his words.  
  
Kenshin could tell that she was too soft to be a spy but he was still worried by the other presence in the house.  
  
"Who else is in this house?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Kat gave him a weary look before answering, "My friends Tanya and Inuyasha."  
  
Kenshin could tell that she was hiding something and that made him mad.  
  
Kat could tell that he knew that she wasn't telling him everything.  
  
Kat could also see that that made him very angry.  
  
Kenshin began to walk towards her but Kat yelled, "INUYASHA!"  
  
Kenshin could feel the power of the person rise when the girl yelled and he felt very uncomfortable at how fast that person moved.  
  
Inuyasha pulled the open too hard and ended up ripping it off its hinges.  
  
He stormed inside and saw a pair of golden eyes staring back at him. 


	26. Demon vs Battousai

MUHAHAHA!! I have Michelle Branch's new album. It just came out today and I managed to snag a copy even though (being a teen) I'm poor. It's really good. Her best song is her most popular one, Are You Happy Now? The other ones aren't too bad either. (I'm listening to it right now! Song #8 is playing.)  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Inuyasha was surprised to see Kenshin awake, standing, and looking very angry.  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and watched it transform.  
  
"Nice to see you on your feet Battousai," Inuyasha remarked.  
  
Kenshin sneered when he heard his name and was surprised when the other man pulled out his sword.  
  
The rusty piece of crap transformed into something that looked a lot like a large fang.  
  
Kenshin knew he had to get to his swords so he darted to the door using his god-like speed.  
  
Kenshin knew that the other guy was strong and possibly faster than him so he ran as fast as he could to the main room.  
  
He grabbed his swords off the table and slipped them in his belt.  
  
Then he dashed outside and waited for his opponent to come after him.  
  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kenshin/ Battousai ran past him. 'Damn he's fast.'  
  
Inuyasha heard Kenshin grab his swords off the table and run outside.  
  
He grinned and cracked the knuckles of his unoccupied hand.  
  
He headed outside to begin the fight.  
  
Kat had seen Kenshin disappear and the look of amusement in Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
She decided that she had better let them get it out of their systems.  
  
Kat rolled her eyes as she ran outside.  
  
She ran out the door and stopped to watch.  
  
Kenshin crouched down into one of his famous stances.  
  
Both fighters knew that in order to beat each other they would have to use their ultimate attacks.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and began to feel the wind swirling around him.  
  
His cheek tingled and Inuyasha could feel the mark of the windscar.  
  
He opened his eyes and could the swirling winds of both their forms.  
  
Inuyasha aimed where the centers collided.  
  
Kenshin could feel the wind around him pick up speed and could also feel the power from his sword.  
  
It was coming in waves and Kenshin knew that his sword was no match compared to the other man's.  
  
Kenshin switched his stance so he could maneuver away from the attack.  
  
"KAZE NO KITSU!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
He swung his sword forward and his vision returned to normal.  
  
Kenshin just barely made it out of the way in time.  
  
He swiveled on his feet to see the damage the sword had done.  
  
All the trees had been torn away and the ones that were left were splintered into thousands of pieces.  
  
Four huge gashes were left in the ground and Kenshin looked in hate at his opponent.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at the work he had done.  
  
He didn't really care that he had missed the guy, he was still proud that he had done all that.  
  
Kat watched from the porch horrified that Kenshin had just barely made it.  
  
Tanya had heard the noise and was now standing next to Kat.  
  
They watched as Kenshin disappeared from view and they could see Inuyasha raise his sword in defense.  
  
Kenshin ran towards the Inuyasha and clashed swords with him.  
  
Unfortunately for Inuyasha, his sword couldn't handle the pressure and it snapped.  
  
Kenshin dodged the fist that was thrown at him.  
  
Inuyasha threw down the broken sword and could feel his temper rising.  
  
He let it consume him.  
  
Kenshin could feel a very evil aurora coming from Inuyasha and turned to see that his eyes were now red and his claws were much longer.  
  
Inuyasha charged at Kenshin and he tried to use his sword to block the attack but it was no use, his sword snapped in two and he could feel the claws dig into his stomach.  
  
The last thing he heard was someone screaming his name. 


	27. Bring him back

My thanks to Divine- Heart, Crecy, and Kim for reviewing on the last few chapters! I went to Six Flags again today and I'm so tired -_- zZzzZ WHOOO! I got my parents to buy me the seisouhen series. Our VCR had the wrong time on it so it taped at the wrong time.I MISSED today's episode! My parents know I'm practically obsessed with the show so they bought me the DVD.  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 27  
  
"KENSHIN!! NOOO!!!!" Kat screamed and ran over to Kenshin but it was too late.  
  
He had died.  
  
"You should be happy," A voice said from behind her.  
  
Kat whirled around and shot the nastiest glare she had ever given anyone at Inuyasha.  
  
He pulled his hand up and licked the blood off his claws.  
  
She was utterly disgusted and she wanted to kill him.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Kat screeched at him.  
  
Inuyasha flattened his ears to protect them from the scream but the words she said hit home.  
  
Inuyasha's claws shortened and his eyes went back to being gold.  
  
He hung his head and a tear slid down his cheek before he took off running.  
  
Kat didn't notice he had run off since she had turned her attention back to Kenshin.  
  
Tears slid down her face and she hung her head. 'Please bring him back. I wish he was ok.'  
  
Kat opened her eyes and looked over Kenshin.  
  
Nothing had changed. 'No. I will not let him die! I will NOT let him die! Make him better! I can't loose him! OK? Do you hear me? I CAN'T LOOSE HIM!'  
  
She opened her teary eyes to look at Kenshin again to see if he was really gone. To her surprise, his wound began to heal itself.  
  
She smiled and her tears turned from sad ones to ones of joy.  
  
Kenshin open his eyes and saw the girl leaning over him.  
  
He knew that she had saved him.  
  
He had heard her yelling.  
  
Kat's tears splashed on his face and he reached up and attempted to wipe them away but her tears kept flowing.  
  
Kenshin sat up and hugged her.  
  
Kat gasped and returned the hug.  
  
"Thank you Miss." Kenshin said.  
  
Kat smiled "You're welcome. My name's Katsura but everyone calls me Kat."  
  
Kenshin stood up and said, "Come on lets go inside. It's going to rain."  
  
Kat was a tad bewildered at the fact that he had just died and shook it off as if it were nothing, but nodded and followed him anyways.  
  
They walked up the porch and Kat noticed that Tanya had feinted so she got Kenshin to help her drag Tanya back inside.  
  
^_^  
  
It was dark now and Kat could hear the pitter patter of rain drops on the roof.  
  
She decided that it was time to go to bed so she headed towards the room she and Kenshin shared.  
  
When she got there Kenshin was sitting on his futon, "Please tell me what's going on and I don't mean the obvious."  
  
He looked up at Kat and met her gaze.  
  
Her eyes flashed with emotions and Kenshin picked up hate, sorrow, anger, happiness, guilt and. love?!  
  
Kenshin was caught off guard by the last emotion and it seemed to linger a moment before being covered with a mask.  
  
The only emotion that had not been smothered was sorrow.  
  
It gleamed in her eyes when she spoke, "I'm afraid I can't tell you that yet."  
  
Kenshin gave her a very confused look before dismissing it.  
  
She would tell him someday.  
  
Kenshin stood up and moved over to the corner above Kat's bed.  
  
He took out his swords and leaned one against his shoulder and the other on the floor.  
  
Kat glanced at him once more before pulling the covers over herself and drifting off to sleep. 


	28. An appology

I have the rest of this week and next to work on my story so hopefully, I'll be able to finish the sequel. I'm planning to write a sequel to the sequel but I have no ideas. If anyone has an idea, email me or review!  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Kat smiled as she began to wake up.  
  
She could tell that she had somehow managed to snuggle up against Kenshin again.  
  
She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Kenshin looking at her, "How long have you been watching me?"  
  
Kenshin grinned sheepishly, "Um. since I woke up."  
  
Kat looked at him suspiciously but let it slide.  
  
"Have you had breakfast yet?" Kat asked.  
  
"No. I haven't moved since I woke up," Kenshin said.  
  
Now it was Kat's turn to grin sheepishly, "I'm sorry I keep falling asleep on you."  
  
Kenshin blushed slightly, "It's ok, I really don't mind."  
  
They sat there a few more minutes listening to the birds chirp until Kat stood up, "I'll go make break fast. You hungry?"  
  
"Yah, kind of," Kenshin replied.  
  
Kat yawned as she made her way to the kitchen. 'I wish I knew what he wanted to eat.'  
  
"Hum, ramen? Strange guy," Kat muttered to herself. 'Ramens' Inuyasha's favorite food.'  
  
Kat shrugged off the thought and filled a pot of water. 'I hope Kenshin likes instant ramen. I'm not the best cook in the world.'  
  
Kat turned around when she heard foot steps.  
  
"Hey, Kat. Whatcha makin'?" Tanya asked.  
  
"Instant ramen," Kat replied.  
  
"Since when was ramen considered a breakfast item?" Tanya wondered allowed.  
  
"Don't know, but that's what came up when I wished I knew what he wanted to eat," Kat said.  
  
"Men, they're so weird," Tanya muttered.  
  
"Should I make some for you too?" Kat asked as she ripped open a packet and pored it into the pot.  
  
"Sure, whatever," Tanya replied.  
  
Kat smiled as she opened another packet and pored it in. 'I feel so sorry about what I said to Inuyasha. Although, he did deserve it! I wish he was here.'  
  
"Grubd-" Tanya said while choking on her tea.  
  
Kat turned around and met a bedraggled hanyou.  
  
"How the hel-" Inuyasha stopped when he spotted Kat.  
  
He turned to leave again when Kat stopped him, "Inuyasha, wait."  
  
He stopped but didn't turn around.  
  
Kat walked over and hugged him from behind, "I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault."  
  
Inuyasha turned around in her embrace and hugged her back, "yes it was. I shouldn't have gotten so mad."  
  
'How did he get back here?' Kenshin had been watching the scene from the doorway and his eyes flickered gold.  
  
Kat had felt someone watching them so she looked around.  
  
She spotted Kenshin in the doorway and was about to say something to him when she met his gaze.  
  
His eyes blazed amber and the Hitokiri glared at them.  
  
Kat flinched and let go of Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha flicked his gaze over to the Hitokiri and their amber eyes met.  
  
They exchanged glares before following Kat in to the kitchen.  
  
She handed them bowls and sat down next to Tanya.  
  
Inuyasha wolfed his down and Kenshin ate a few small bites.  
  
Kat looked at Kenshin and noticed that his eyes had turned back to purple but had not yet regained the sweet look of the Rurouni.  
  
"Kenshin." Kat began.  
  
He flicked his gaze over to her and set down his bowl.  
  
"Come with me," Kat said while grabbing his arm. 


	29. The game room

*Yawns and nods off. Head hits key board, 'jjjjjjjjjj'* So tired.  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Kat lead him to the door of one of the rooms that she had added earlier.  
  
She fished a key out of her pocket and stuck it in the lock.  
  
There was a click as the door unlocked and Kat turned the handle.  
  
She walked in and motioned for Kenshin to follow.  
  
As soon as Kenshin passed through the doorway, he was aware that the fabric on his clothes had changed.  
  
Kat felt a smile tug at the corners at her lips; she liked the spell she had added to the room.  
  
If anyone passed through the room, their clothes would immediately change from either modern times to olden times or vise versa.  
  
Kat was dressed in a beautiful light green kimono and she could see Kenshin's outfit out of the corner of her eye.  
  
He was wearing a white shirt and baggy jeans.  
  
Kat felt Kenshin stop and stand still as he caught sight of the rest of the room.  
  
Kat turned around and asked, "Like it?"  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"The ultimate entertainment room. It has a home theater system; every kind of game ever made is here. That includes Xbox, Sega, Nintendo 64, Game cube, Play station, PS2, Gameboy pocket, Gameboy color, GBA and everything else. It also has a computer, the fastest one known to man. It has a flat screen and ultimate speakers that can blow your ease out and-" Kat stopped when she saw the look on Kenshin's face, "ORO?!"  
  
She took his arm and led him over to a leather couch.  
  
"Inuyasha, Tanya!" Kat yelled, "Get in here!"  
  
Inuyasha came running in with Tanya slung over his shoulder.  
  
There was a loud wham as Tanya hit the floor, "Bastard."  
  
Inuyasha stood there as Tanya rubbed her butt.  
  
He was even more amazed than Kenshin.  
  
Kat laughed as his baggy pants fell to the floor.  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and grabbed the pair of jeans.  
  
He tried to keep them up but they were too big.  
  
Tanya stood up and admired her red kimono, "You do this Kat? I like it."  
  
Kat walked over to Inuyasha and had him stand still while she adjusted his belt, "My fire rat kimono, what happened to it?"  
  
Kat smiled, "Don't worry, as soon as you leave this room, you'll be wearing what you were before."  
  
"What's Quicksilver?" Kenshin asked from the couch as he read his shirt.  
  
"Yah I'd like to know what Fubu is," Inuyasha said while picking at his shirt.  
  
Tanya rolled her eyes, "Their clothing brands."  
  
"Brands?" Inuyasha and Kenshin asked in unison.  
  
"The people that make clothes," Kat explained.  
  
"So what's DDR?" 


	30. DDR's Drop the bomb

Ooooh, Kenshin's almost on! I missed yesterday's episode! ( (  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 30  
  
"Very good! The crowd loves you!"  
  
"I'm gonna win!" Kat yelled to Tanya.  
  
"No way, you don't own the game so you're not as good!" Tanya yelled over the music.  
  
Inuyasha had his ears flattened against his head since the music was so loud.  
  
Kenshin watched from the couch while enjoying what the girls called a margarita.  
  
They had said that it was like sake only that it had more of a "kick".  
  
He loved the taste of the cold and bitter drink.  
  
"Congratulations! Player two wins!"  
  
"Whoo! I won! Told ya so Tanya!" Kat bragged.  
  
"No way! How could you win at DDR? This is only like, the third time you've played!" Tanya complained.  
  
Kat smirked, "It's talent."  
  
Tanya rolled her eyes, "Sure."  
  
"Kenshin, you wanna try?" Kat asked.  
  
Kenshin smirked and put his glass down on the fish tank/ coffee table.  
  
He stepped onto the game pad and his eyes flashed gold.  
  
"I'll pick the song. How about this one?" Kat selected 'drop the bomb'.  
  
"Kat, don't you think you start off on an easier level?" Tanya asked.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "No, let them play the game. This should be good."  
  
Kat nodded and selected the start button on the pad.  
  
"Hope you're ready," Kat said to Kenshin.  
  
"Bring it on," he replied.  
  
Kat's outfit changed from her green kimono to a tank top and shorts. 'Gotta love wishing.'  
  
The arrows on screen began to pick up speed and Kenshin managed to keep up with Kat with out a problem.  
  
"Amazing!"  
  
'Time to kick it up a notch.' The arrows began to move faster and both kept up perfectly with the game.  
  
'Let's see if he can handle this!'  
  
The arrows flew across the screen so fast that even Inuyasha had a hard time seeing which direction they pointed in.  
  
Kenshin's feet flew across the keys and Kat's followed.  
  
"No way! Kat slow down! You're going to break the pads!" Tanya warned.  
  
Neither of the players heard, infact, they seemed to pick up even more speed.  
  
Inuyasha stared at them, his mouth hanging open.  
  
Their moves no longer matched the music.  
  
Suddenly Kat's pad began to hiss and spark.  
  
Neither noticed though.  
  
All of the sudden the music ended and Kat flopped to the floor, panting hard.  
  
"ALL TIME HIGH SCORE!"  
  
Everyone in the room flicked their gaze to the screen and was amazed to see that not only had it been a tie, but they had gotten the highest ever scored by anyone!  
  
"Woah." Tanya said as she caught sight of the dance pads.  
  
Kat's pad had worn all the way down to the wires and was still hissing.  
  
Kenshin's pad on the other hand had been worn all the way through.  
  
"A little competitive, now are we?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kat smirked, "just al little."  
  
The dance pads repaired themselves and Kat asked, "Who wants a rematch?" 


	31. Reliving the past

Still tired. -_-  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Tanya sat on the floor gasping for breath.  
  
Inuyasha had just beaten her on DDR and her limbs ached.  
  
"Ha! I win," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Just wait until the rematch!" Tanya managed to say between breaths.  
  
"Who wants to watch a movie?" Kat asked.  
  
"A movie?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Moving picture," Kat said.  
  
"Picture?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Mou!" Kat said, "Just watch!"  
  
She stood up and flipped a switch.  
  
A low hum was made as the screen for the TV lowered.  
  
Kat walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a DVD.  
  
"How about the last 50 episodes of Inuyasha?" Kat pulled out another DVD, "What about the Kyoto Arch?"  
  
"KYOTO ARCH!" Tanya yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kat ignored him, "Kenshin, I forgot to tell you something very important, unfortunately, it had slipped my mind," she pulled out another DVD and slipped it into the slot.  
  
Kat joined the other three on the couch and the movie started.  
  
A man appeared on the screen and Kat felt Kenshin tense against her.  
  
The man spoke of disease and then the movie flashed to show a young boy holding a top.  
  
The boy smiled at a woman he had met just the day before.  
  
A sword glinted in the wheat fields and the scene changed to show the man again.  
  
The mood of the room quickly changed from happiness to a mix of confusion.  
  
The tension was so thick, you could have cut it with a knife.  
  
The movie continued to show people running and screaming.  
  
A man is cut in half and many more people are killed.  
  
The young boy picks up a sword and tries to fight back but is scooped up in a woman's arms.  
  
She pleads that they spare the boy but she is cut off when she is stabbed.  
  
Her dying words are a plea that told the boy to keep living.  
  
She receives a final blow to her chest before the men come after the boy.  
  
They stop when the man from before shows up and kills them.  
  
He exchanges words with the boy before leaving.  
  
"How did you. where did this cone from?" Kenshin asked.  
  
His voice made Kat regret showing it to him.  
  
She turned on the couch and pulled him into a fierce hug.  
  
She whispered in his ear the truth about himself and her.  
  
Kenshin pulled out of the embrace and met Kats eyes with his amber ones.  
  
She could tell that he was not angry but hurt and sad.  
  
Kat's eyes glazed over with unshed tears, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Kenshin pulled her into a demanding hug.  
  
She watched as Inuyasha left the room with a protesting Tanya slung over his shoulder.  
  
Kenshin and Kat ended the hug and started to watch the rest of the series.  
  
Kat grew tired around the end the end of the third ova episode and decided to use Kenshin as her pillow.  
  
She could hear the muffled sounds of the end of the fourth ova by the time she began to drift to sleep.  
  
The last thing she felt was a single tear hitting her neck. 


	32. A rude awakening

Did you know that today alone 16% (1 million) people stopped using Kazaa? That's so stupid, all you have to do is make sure you only download songs! Someone tried to download the Hulk and was arrested and charged $200,000!  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Kat awoke the next morning to the sounds of episode 12.  
  
She opened an eye in time to see Yahiko turn around and yell, "There aren't any cicadas in the spring!"  
  
Kat began to laugh as Kenshin fell off the roof and grabbed on to Sano's leg.  
  
"Kenshin, let go!" Sano yelled.  
  
Her giggles turned into huge fits of laughter and she gripped her stomach when her sides began to hurt.  
  
When she stopped laughing she noticed that she was still leaning on Kenshin.  
  
He was asleep but Kat knew that he could probably hear and sense what was going on.  
  
She sat up and began to stretch but stopped when she spied a trickle of blood.  
  
The blood dripped from his scar onto his white shirt. 'That's strange; after Tomoe died I thought his scar healed.'  
  
She had wished herself back into her kimono that she had been wearing before she had fell asleep so she could use part of her sleeve to try and wipe away the blood.  
  
Just as she was about to touch his face, his eyes flew open and she felt something sharp and cold press against her neck.  
  
A thin line of blood ran from the new cut on her neck.  
  
Kenshin instantly let go of Kat when he recognized her.  
  
His action caused her to fall backwards.  
  
His eyes had become golden again.  
  
"Kenshin, are you ok?" Kat asked.  
  
He shot her a glare before raising a hand to his face.  
  
He drew it away when he felt the blood.  
  
Using his other hand, he resheathed his sword.  
  
'He must have gotten it during the night. I didn't even feel him move.'  
  
He spotted the cut on her neck, "You should be more careful."  
  
Kat was surprised at the harshness in his voice.  
  
He surprised her even more when he turned and left the room.  
  
Tanya came running in, "Konnich- Kat what happened?!"  
  
Tears spilled down her cheeks, "Kenshin-"  
  
"He did this to you?! Why?" Tanya asked, alarmed.  
  
"I-I shouldn't have shown him those tapes." Kat said.  
  
"What? Why? He had to see them. H-"  
  
Kat silenced her friend when she said, "He's become the Battousai again." 


	33. Mixed feelings

NO WAY! KENSHIN JUST KILLED HIS TEACHER?!! HOW THE HELL DOES THAT WORK OUT?! WHY?!  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 33  
  
Kat had been walking around the long porch she had added.  
  
The porch resembled the one from Karou's dojo.  
  
It had begun to rain and Kat listened to the pitter patter of drops on the roof.  
  
She loved it when it rained and she wouldn't have been surprised if she had been the one to start it.  
  
The creak of floor boards made Kat turn around, "Oh, hi Inuyasha."  
  
"Tanya told me what happened. Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kat lifted a hand and let her fingers graze the bandage, "Yah, I think so. I'm more worried about Kenshin though."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "I don't know much about him and I didn't hear anything from the movie so I still don't know much about him."  
  
"Maybe that's for the best," Kat muttered.  
  
"Does he really act like that?" Inuyasha asked. "Like what? I thought you didn't hear any of the movie," Kat said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes before demonstrating by falling to the ground and asking, "Oro?"  
  
Kat laughed, "Yes. when he's not the Battousai."  
  
Inuyasha stood up, "I still don't get it. Does he have a split personality? Who is Tomoe?"  
  
Kat sighed, "I guess you could call it a split personality. There is the Battousai side and the Rurouni side. Tomoe was his wife but she died."  
  
"Died? How? If he can fight that well, couldn't he have saved her?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
There was a pause before Kat answered, "I really don't know. Sure he is Japan's greatest swordsman," Kat paused to give Inuyasha a look that said 'besides you' before continuing, "But he is still human."  
  
Inuyasha gave her a confused look, "You still haven't told me how Tomoe died."  
  
Kat stiffened, ".He.he killed her."  
  
Inuyasha stood there in shock, "Why?"  
  
A tear traveled down her face, "He didn't mean to, she jumped in the way."  
  
Kat paused when Inuyasha pulled her into a hug, "show me what happened and bring your friend Tanya. She was pissed as hell when I dragged her out last night."  
  
They began to walk towards the game room when Inuyasha picked up the sound of someone jumping off the roof.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kat asked.  
  
Inuyasha was sighlent a moment longer before saying, "Nothing, it was just the rain." 


	34. Kenshin's top

I still can't believe Kenshin killed Seijuro. Um yah. You won't find out what every wish Kat makes is so use your imagination!  
  
Please Review!! (you can do it on every chapter if you like)  
  
Chapter 34  
  
The three of them sat on the couch in the game room watching the beginning of the ova series again.  
  
Two of them had tears running down their cheeks, the other was watching carefully.  
  
Tanya grabbed a box of tissues from the tank table and offered one to Kat before she took one.  
  
Both girls were crying since they found it sad and Inuyasha sat there unmoving, with his eyes plastered on the screen.  
  
"So that's what happened," Tanya murmured.  
  
"Yah," Kat said.  
  
"I feel so sorry for him," Tanya said.  
  
"Whatever, if he was strong enough, he could have saved her," Inuyasha said.  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kat screeched.  
  
"Bastard." Tanya huffed.  
  
"Should we watch the rest of the episodes?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up.  
  
"You can," Kat said as she tossed the remote to Tanya.  
  
"Where are you gonna go?" Tanya asked.  
  
"I don't know, I'll find something," Kat answered.  
  
She walked out the door and pulled her jacket closer to her.  
  
Kat headed in the direction of her room.  
  
When she got there, she found the Hitokiri spinning a top.  
  
She was warm under her jacket but goose bumps began to appear on her arms.  
  
She walked over to her futon and sat down.  
  
The top began to loose speed and fell over.  
  
He picked it up, attached the string, and let it fly.  
  
The top skittered across the floor and changed direction.  
  
It curved in an arch and headed towards Kat.  
  
She watched as the top twirled around in front of her before falling over again.  
  
She reached to pick it up before remembering that Kenshin was the only one who played with it.  
  
"Would you like to try?" he asked while handing her the string.  
  
"I don't know how to do it," Kat said.  
  
"I'll show you," the Hitokiri said.  
  
Kat picked up the top and scooted over.  
  
She sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her to guide her hands into working the top.  
  
"No, don't tie it so tight," he said as Kat wrapped the string around the top.  
  
He took her hands and used his fingers to guide hers then he let go and said, "Pull gently on the string."  
  
Kat did as she was told and watched as the top danced around the floor.  
  
The Battousai smiled a little, "That was good for the first time but you need to work on direction."  
  
Kat felt his breath tickle her neck and shivered.  
  
He reached over and grabbed a blanket from her bed.  
  
Kat watched as he wrapped a blanket around them.  
  
She turned to say thanks but she was cut off by his soft lips. 'I wish.'  
  
They parted and Kat smiled she could tell that he wanted this, his eyes flickered gold.  
  
He kissed her again before pulling her over to his futon. 


	35. Strange boy

Only seven more chapters to go!  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 35  
  
The sweet smell of damp things reached his senses.  
  
He pulled her closer and smiled.  
  
The rain had stopped sometime in the night and left everything smelling fresh and new.  
  
The girl in his arms began to stir.  
  
He planted a kiss on her forehead, "Aishiteru."  
  
She opened her eyes in surprise and he grinned. 'He's Kenshin again.'  
  
"Aishiteru," Kat said and kissed him.  
  
He pulled her on top of him and watched as her cascaded down from her bare shoulders.  
  
Her stomach rumbled and she blushed.  
  
Kat rolled off him and said, "Gomen nasai."  
  
"It's ok, everyone gets hungry," Kenshin stated.  
  
He stood up and grabbed his hakama.  
  
Kat pulled on her shorts and looked around, "Um. Kenshin, have you seen my shirt?"  
  
"ORO?!" he said.  
  
"Never mind, I got it," Kat muttered.  
  
She stood up and walked over to him.  
  
Kenshin pulled her into his warm embrace and Kat smiled against his chest.  
  
She used a finger to trace around his abs.  
  
After a few moments they let go and Kat picked up his gi, "Here."  
  
Kenshin smiled, "Thanks."  
  
They walked out of the room and into the kitchen.  
  
Both were surprised to see Tanya and Inuyasha sitting at the table having another staring contest.  
  
Tanya heard them come in and smiled, "Boy you two sleep a long time!"  
  
"Humph, they weren't just slee-" Inuyasha began before smashing through the table.  
  
The table repaired itself and Tanya began to laugh but stopped when she thought she saw Kat's eyes flicker.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and walked over to them, "you," he said to Kat, "smell like him," he gestured to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin smirked and his eyes flashed gold, "something wrong with that?"  
  
Kat saw Inuyasha's eyes begin to turn crimson and changed the subject, "whose hungry?"  
  
"Me!" Tanya yelled.  
  
"Anyone else?" Kat asked.  
  
"Yes Miss Kat I would like something to eat, that I would," Kenshin said.  
  
Everyone else in the room sweat dropped.  
  
"Please don't call me that," Kat whispered to him.  
  
"Yah, let's have some ramen!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Guys are so weird," Tanya muttered. 


	36. Soap Sudds

I might post up to chapter 40 tonight but I'm not going to post the end until I get some more reviews!  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 36  
  
Kenshin helped Kat wash the dishes after breakfast after finding out how the faucet worked.  
  
Kat looked at him and grinned evilly.  
  
She picked up a clump of soap bubbles and wiped them on Kenshin's shirt.  
  
He looked at the suds on his shirt before getting the hint.  
  
He picked up a pile of bubbles and rubbed it on her shirt.  
  
Then Kat picked up the soap bottle and squirted some on him.  
  
Kenshin turned on the water and used his finger to spray it at her.  
  
Kat glared at him before pulling up on a tab that directed the flow of water.  
  
She grabbed the hose and dowsed him.  
  
He began to run away and Kat began to chase him.  
  
Kenshin slipped on the soap suds that ran off his clothes and plowed through the wall of the house.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kat yelled.  
  
She ran to the hole in the wall and poked her head through.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin said.  
  
Kat laughed when she caught sight of him.  
  
He had plunged through the wall and ended up upside down against the wall of the game room.  
  
Kat walked through the hole and it put itself back together.  
  
"Kenshin are you ok?" Kat asked.  
  
Inuyasha ran in to the room, "Geeze, could you be any loud-"  
  
He stopped and ran out of the room.  
  
"Um Kat?" Kenshin said from the floor.  
  
Kat looked down to find that she was dripping wet and wearing a white shirt.  
  
She shrieked and her shirt instantly changed colors.  
  
Kat flushed and ran out of the room leaving Kenshin behind.  
  
Kat met up with Inuyasha as she entered the game room.  
  
He was perched on the couch playing Counter Strike and had the volume up so loud, that he didn't hear her come in.  
  
She crept up behind him.  
  
Kat placed her hands on his shoulders and yelled, "Got ya!"  
  
Inuyasha dropped the controller in surprise.  
  
He turned around and used his foot to turn down the volume.  
  
"Hi Kat," he said.  
  
Kat grinned, "Scared you didn't I?"  
  
Inuyasha huffed, "No."  
  
Kat sat down on the couch and asked, "Would you like to see your episodes?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "will it make me go crazy?"  
  
Kat glared and Inuyasha flinched, "sure."  
  
Kat went over and grabbed a DVD.  
  
She put it in to the player and returned to the couch.  
  
Inuyasha pressed play. 


	37. Inuyasha's story

Yes I know it's a short chapter. sorry!  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 37  
  
Kat and Inuyasha had been joined by Tanya and Kenshin.  
  
All of them watched as the silver haired dog demon's story was displayed on screen.  
  
Kat ended falling asleep on Kenshin again and Tanya ended up doing the same on Inuyasha.  
  
The two men watched the screen all through the rest of the day, night and well into the next morning.  
  
Kat began to stir when Kenshin shifted his weight.  
  
Her eyes opened and she yawned.  
  
"Sleep well?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Yes, you make a good pillow, koishii," Kat said.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kat.  
  
She met his gaze and was shocked to see that he looked hurt.  
  
"No, you'll never take me alive!" Tanya mumbled.  
  
Inuyasha glanced down at Tanya, "good morning to you too."  
  
Tanya opened her eyes and was surprised to find that she had fallen asleep on the hanyou.  
  
She smiled and sat up, "sorry about that."  
  
"I don't mind," Inuyasha said.  
  
Tanya hugged him and was slightly disappointed to feel his muscled tense.  
  
She let go, "Is the show over yet?"  
  
"No we have a long way to go. I think I've seen enough though," Inuyasha said and flicked the TV off.  
  
Tanya looked saddened but seemed to cheer up when a thought came to mind.  
  
She motioned to for Kat to come over.  
  
They stood up and left the room.  
  
"Shouldn't we see what they're going to do?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"No I can hear what they are saying," Inuyasha said, "What's Goliath?"  
  
Kenshin gave the hanyou a shrug.  
  
The girls came back in snickering, "Follow us, we have a surprise for you." 


	38. The ride with the 255 foot drop

Yes, this chapter is short too.  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 38  
  
"Whoo! Let's do it again!" Tanya yelled.  
  
"Oro?!" Kenshin said.  
  
Inuyasha leaned over and hurled.  
  
"That was awesome!" Kat agreed with Tanya.  
  
They laughed as they recalled what had happened.  
  
Kat had wished that the ride Goliath was here.  
  
She and Tanya had blindfolded the two guys and took off the blindfolds when they reached the top of the ride.  
  
Kenshin had looked over the side and turned deathly white.  
  
Inuyasha had gripped on to the handle bar so tight that he had almost snapped it in half.  
  
Kat let out an ear piercing scream as they began to drop and Inuyasha almost went deaf.  
  
Kenshin had closed his eyes and held on tight.  
  
When they went down the drop, Kenshin's hair came out of his ponytail and mixed with Inuyasha's.  
  
The red and white mass of hair whipped around and lapped at the girls faces.  
  
When the ride was over Kenshin was the first out.  
  
Tanya and Kat followed.  
  
Inuyasha had been so scared that he couldn't move.  
  
Kat had to sit him to get him to move.  
  
Kenshin had both arms wrapped around Kat for support and his hair flapped in the breeze.  
  
Inuyasha had one arm around Tanya to keep him from falling over and the other clamped over his mouth.  
  
His hair was all fluffed up and it almost looked like he had an afro.  
  
Kat laughed, "Maybe it would be a good idea not to go on again."  
  
The ride vanished behind them and the two guys looked much happier.  
  
Tanya and Kat dragged them back to the hut and set them down on the couch in the game room.  
  
"I'm bored, wanna play DDR?" Kat asked Tanya.  
  
"Orooo!" Kenshin said from the couch. 


	39. How could this be

Ok, this story is coming to an end. Don't worry though, I'm writing the sequel. The sequel is much better than this story and it explains more. I'm going to post chapter 40 but I won't post anymore unless I get more reviews! There are 2 chapters to go after 40 so.  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 39  
  
The next few months went by peacefully and everyone in the house seemed to become closer friends.  
  
The guys had taken up the habit of watching TV and their favorite show was currently Friends.  
  
Tanya and Kat had been doing research on the web occasionally and sometimes they would join the guys on the couch.  
  
"Have you guys seen the Austin Powers movies yet?" Kat asked.  
  
"Yah baby!" Inuyasha answered.  
  
"How about the Lethal Weapon movies?" Kat tried again.  
  
"I'm getting too old for this shit," Kenshin quoted from the couch.  
  
"Ok, how about Charlie's Angles?" Tanya tried.  
  
"What about the Chad?" Inuyasha replied.  
  
Tanya glared, "What about the Recruit?"  
  
Inuyasha turned around, "Is that a good one?"  
  
"Yah, I heard it was ok," Kat said.  
  
"Then let's watch it," Kenshin suggested.  
  
Kat took a running leap and hopped over the couch to join him but misjudged the distance and went straight for the tank table.  
  
She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her to the couch.  
  
She landed in Kenshin's lap, "Thanks."  
  
"You should be more careful," he stated.  
  
Kat turned to look at him and saw that he was almost laughing.  
  
She glared and tried to whack him but he blocked her attack.  
  
"Jerk," she muttered.  
  
"Now you two won't start making out will you?" Tanya asked.  
  
She was hit hard with a pillow thrown by the couple.  
  
Inuyasha laughed and scooped Tanya up.  
  
Tanya pounded his back with her fists, "Let me down! I can walk you know!"  
  
Inuyasha dropped her on the couch and sat down next to her.  
  
Tanya shot him a death glare.  
  
Kat clapped her hands and the lights went out.  
  
The movie began and everyone in the room became quiet.  
  
Kat began to feel a chill run down her spine.  
  
She tried to snuggle closer to Kenshin but found that he wasn't there.  
  
She blinked and when her eyes opened she found herself back in the bathroom of her school.  
  
Tanya was standing next to her.  
  
"N-no. NO! NOOO!" Kat screamed. 


	40. Seven years bad luck

Ok, another short chapter. This is the last one I'm going to post for now until I get more reviews! Only 5 people have reviewed my story! Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for even getting that much but I've seen other stories that have over 1,000 reviews and I'd like to get at least 50. If I get 5 more reviews from different people, I promise I'll post the last two chapters! SO.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Chapter 40  
  
The hut was gone.  
  
Kenshin and Inuyasha were gone too.  
  
The two girls stood in the bathroom dumbfounded. 'Was it all a dream?'  
  
A tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Tanya had been crying too and she now walked up to the mirror.  
  
She hoisted herself onto the counter and thrust a hand towards the mirror.  
  
The mirror cracked and Tanya howled in pain.  
  
"Seven years bad luck," Kat muttered.  
  
"You got a better idea?!" Tanya yelled.  
  
Kat was surprised that her friend's words were so harsh.  
  
"Yah actually, I do," Kat said.  
  
She closed her eyes. 'I wish we were back there.'  
  
She opened her eyes to find that nothing had changed.  
  
"No." Kat whispered.  
  
Tanya walked over and hugged her friend.  
  
She stopped when she noticed that she couldn't reach all the way around.  
  
Tanya asked, "Have you gained weight?"  
  
Kat scoffed, "No."  
  
"Really?" Tanya asked and poked her friend in the stomach.  
  
Tanya was surprised to find that Kat's stomach was harder than it should be.  
  
She placed a hand against it and gasped when she felt something move.  
  
"What?" Kat asked alarmed.  
  
"You- you're uh." Tanya stuttered.  
  
"Geeze Tanya, you act is if you just found out I was pregnant," Kat said.  
  
Tanya was sighlent.  
  
"Um Tanya aren't you going to protest?" Kat said nervously.  
  
Tanya didn't move.  
  
"No way. W-we. u-uh.never uh." Kat trailed off.  
  
She placed a hand over her enlarged stomach.  
  
There was movement. 'I'm gonna be.uh mom?!' 


	41. Where did they go

I'm so happy I've gotten so many reviews! So, I've decided t post this chapter but I will not post the last one till I get more reviews. Thank you writerlover101 for reviewing! Thanks to Crecy for reviewing again too! I am well on the way to finishing the sequel, so keep an eye out for it! The sequel will be based more on Kenshin but Inuyasha still plays a huge part.  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 41  
  
Kenshin had gone to wrap an arm around Kat to find that she wasn't there.  
  
He glanced at Inuyasha who had a puzzled look on his face, "you see where Tanya went?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head.  
  
They stopped the movie and searched all over the house for the two girls.  
  
All of their stuff was still there but they were no where to be found.  
  
Kenshin began to panic when he went into his and Kat's room.  
  
He found the picture of him that she had always carried.  
  
She never let the picture out of her sight.  
  
He studied it and was amazed to find that the picture was of the older him.  
  
The older him was wearing a red gi.  
  
His hair was also tied in a low ponytail when he wore it in a high one.  
  
Kenshin was surprised to find that the older him was using a reverse blade sword. 'Those swords are good for only one thing. protecting.'  
  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha was getting more and more worried as he searched the house.  
  
He couldn't hear or smell them.  
  
He walked into the bathroom and searched.  
  
He passed by a picture he had not known was there.  
  
Inuyasha paused as he studied it.  
  
The picture was of him and the two girls in bathing suits.  
  
He was covered in pink suds and they were too.  
  
Kat had a hand clamped on to his ear and was rubbing it.  
  
Tanya was laughing at the two of them.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and spied Tanya's bandana. 'She never goes anywhere with out it. Are they really gone?'  
  
(Sorry the chapter was shorter than most! I'm glad to hear that you like my story! Don't worry, inuyasha will find a love. but who will it be?) PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care who does and what the review is about I just need to know if people like my story! 


	42. Will we meet again

I've decided to put this out despite the fact that I haven't received many reviews.  
  
Ok, here is the last chapter of my story. The ending is sour but will be picked up and polished in my sequel. For once, the sequel will be better than the original! I am almost finished with it so keep an eye out for it!  
  
First, I would like to thank Nobuhiro Watsuki for creating the managas and inspiring the amine people to do the show. Second, I'd like to thank Tanya. She made me continue with this story and came up with the idea to do a sequel. (unfortunately, that's all she did :P) And lastly, I'd like to thank my great and ever so many times removed aunt Louisa Alcott. I have not inherited much of her unique writing style but I would still like to recognize her. I did not get any help on writing my story; all of my ideas are original and so are the characters Kat and Tanya.  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 42  
  
'What are my parents going to say?'  
  
Kat and Tanya had found out that they had comeback the day they had left.  
  
Both of them were so sad that they had ditched school to head home.  
  
Kat pulled out a key from her backpack and used it to unlock the door to her and Tanya's house.  
  
Bud, their German Shepard, came over to say hi.  
  
He sniffed the girl's clothes and growled.  
  
"What's wrong Bud?" Tanya asked.  
  
"I guess he thinks that Inuyasha is another dog," Kat said.  
  
Tanya sighed, "What do we do now?"  
  
Kat sniffled and looked at her friend, "I don't know, I guess we just keep going."  
  
"Just keep going." Tanya echoed before breaking down and sobbing.  
  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha and Kenshin found themselves back in the game room.  
  
They had the TV on and Friends was playing.  
  
Neither was really paying attention though.  
  
Both were thinking of what they would do if they never saw the girls again.  
  
"Kenshin." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kenshin didn't move but Inuyasha knew he was listening.  
  
"Um. Kat's gonna. uh." Inuyasha tried.  
  
Kenshin flicked his gaze over to the hanyou, "gonna what?"  
  
Inuyasha mumbled what he was trying to say.  
  
"SHES WHAT?" Kenshin yelled.  
  
Inuyasha cringed.  
  
"How long have you known? Is it a boy or a girl?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Well. uh I've known since that first time." Kenshin blushed a bit, "How did you know?"  
  
"Well, I didn't just smell you on her. I smelled you in her to," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kenshin sat there.  
  
What else was there to do?  
  
"Do you really love her?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"What?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"You heard me," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yes, of course I do. Why do you ask?" Kenshin replied.  
  
"Humph, no reason," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kenshin sighed, "What about you? Do you love her?"  
  
Inuyasha flinched, "yes, but she's yours. She chose you, not me."  
  
Kenshin smiled as he remembered Kat's warm hugs and sweet voice.  
  
He had to find a way to get her back.  
  
~*OWARI*~  
  
Yes that was the end of this story but there is a sequel I'm almost finished with it too! Don't kill me! Everything will make sense in the sequel (hopefully, I'm trying to explain.) PLEASE REVIEW!! Look for the sequel, it will be out soon! The story will be under the category of Rurouni Kenshin and it will be titled Reunion: Mended dreams and Hearts  
  
Dear fan,  
  
SPOLIER: I may have trouble finishing the sequel. I have just finished watching the ending ovas. I'll save the time and just be blunt and to the point; Kenshin and Karou die! WHAT KIND OF AN ENDING IS THAT?! I've also finally realized just how much Kenshin loves Karou and have become a fan of both them now, not just Kenshin. My next story will focus on their love, not the love from a character I made up. I will try to finish the sequel but it will be hard! 


End file.
